Adventskalender 2008
by ProfSnapeler
Summary: Täglich, bis Weihnachten, möchten wir euch mit einer neuen Geschichte überraschen. Mal ernsthaft, mal heiter, mal Gedicht, mal Kurzgeschichte uvm. Wir wünschen gute Unterhaltung und freuen uns, von euch zu hören! Lasst euch überraschen! Eure Profsnapeler.
1. 1 Dezember

**Weihnachten im Himmel**

von

JoNiTo

Viele Jahre waren vergangen, das wussten sie, obwohl Zeit, dort wo sie waren, keine wirkliche Bedeutung hatte. Sie war nicht fassbar und so etwas wie Zeitmessung einfach nicht möglich. Hatte man zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes eine Uhr dabei, so nahm man sie zwar mit, wie alles was man in diesem Augenblick am Körper trug, aber sie war nutzlos. Egal was man tat, die Zeiger bewegten sich nicht, nicht einmal für eine Sekunde.

Manchmal vergingen Jahre wie Minuten, manchmal Sekunden wie Stunden, zumindest kam es einem so vor, aber genau wusste man es nicht.

Nur die seltenen Augenblicke, in denen man einen Blick hinunter werfen konnte, gaben einen vagen Anhaltspunkt. Aber auch diese Momente unterwarfen sich nicht der Zeit, es schien keine Regelmäßigkeit zu geben, bis auf eine Ausnahme:

an Heilig Abend.

Wie immer an diesem Tag saßen sie zu zweit auf einer Wolke und sahen hinunter auf die Erde. Andere Wolken zogen an ihnen vorbei und durchbrachen den dunklen Himmel, an dem unendlich viele Sterne leuchteten.

„Es wird schneien", sagte der Eine.

„Na und?", brummte der Andere. Er würde ohnehin nie wieder sehen, wie sich eine einzelne Flocke auf der warmen Haut seiner Hand in Wasser verwandelte, nie wieder dieses Geräusch hören, wenn der Schnee unter dem Gewicht seiner Schritte knirschte. Es war physikalisch einfach nicht möglich, dass Schnee nach oben fiel und auf einer Wolke liegen blieb.

„Es sieht doch schön aus, wenn Häuser, Wälder und Wiesen aussehen, als wären sie mit Puderzucker bestäubt. Die Konturen werden weicher und alles sieht so rein und unschuldig aus. Die Bäume, deren blattloses Geäst in weiß getaucht, gleich weniger trist aussehen."

„Pathos lässt grüßen", kommentierte der Jüngere die Sentimentalitäten seines Freundes.

„Ach! Und warum sitzt du dann hier und schaust auf Hogwarts hinunter?"

„Reine Neugier. Ich will wissen, ob sie wieder kommt, oder ob sie es endlich aufgegeben hat."

„Sie wird kommen, Severus."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Oh, ich vergaß. Der allwissende Dumbledore. Selbst im Himmel bleibt man davon nicht verschont", erwiderte er ätzend.

„Kein Grund ärgerlich zu werden", sagte Albus vergnügt.

„Wie machst du das? Auf der Erde konnte ich es mir ja noch erklären, wieso du fast immer alles schon vorher wusstest, durch irgendwelche Zauber oder Spitzel, aber hier... Erklär es mir!"

„Ich bin eine alte Seele, Severus. Mein Wissen bringt die Erfahrung mit sich. Und Offenheit... Wenn du dich ein Stück weit öffnen könntest, würdest auch du Dinge wahrnehmen."

„Wozu sollte ich das tun? Ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben lang mein Wesen und meinen Geist vor anderen verschlossen. Du selbst hast es mir bis zur Perfektion beigebracht."

„Es ist nicht wie Okklumentik oder Legilimentik. Es ist auch kein Gedankenlesen. Es ist eher mit Empathie vergleichbar. Du könntest Gefühle empfangen, die nicht die deinen sind, besonders wenn deine Seele die andere kennt", versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären. „Du würdest es einfach wissen, Severus, dass sie kommt."

Entsetzt drehte Snape den Kopf, um seinen ehemaligen Mentor direkt anzusehen. Er erwartete ein vergnügtes Gesicht, eines, indem die Augen nur so funkelten, doch Albus blickte ernst.

„Also kennt meine Seele die ihre?", fragte er ungläubig. Doch nur einen Moment später fand er eine für sich logische Erklärung. „Sie war meine Schülerin, natürlich kennen wir uns."

Der ehemalige Schuldirektor schüttelte den Kopf. „So funktioniert das nicht. Ihr kennt euch mehr als nur ein Leben. Eure Seelen haben sich wieder erkannt, als ihr Lehrer und Schülerin wart, was nicht heißt, dass ihr es bewusst wahrgenommen habt. Sie wäre vielleicht auch so in die Hütte zurückgekommen und sie wäre bestimmt auch zu deinem Grab gegangen, aber nicht über Jahre und Jahrzehnte, immer wieder.

Das musste Snape erst einmal verdauen. Es sollte eine Verbindung geben zwischen ihm und der besserwisserischen Göre, die ihm in der Schule den letzten Nerv geraubt hat? Er konnte es kaum fassen. „Wieso sollte ich dir glauben, Albus?"

Dumbledore seufzte. Der Junge war wirklich ein schwieriger Schüler. „Auch wir kennen uns mehr als ein Leben lang."

Seine dunklen Brauen zogen sich eng zusammen und er musterte sein Gegenüber, horchte in sich hinein.

„Da kommt sie" sagte Dumbledore und holte ihn so aus seinen Grübeleien.

Beide schauten sie hinab auf die Ländereien Hogwarts. Es hatte wirklich geschneit in der Zwischenzeit und alles wurde von einer dünnen Schicht Schnee bedeckt. Einige Fenster des alten Schlosses waren erleuchtet und warfen helle Flecken auf den weißen Boden.

Hermine ging langsam auf die beiden Gräber zu und kniete sich dann vorsichtig vor den dunkleren der zwei Grabsteine nieder. Sie entzündete eine Kerze und verharrte dann in ihrer knienden Haltung.

„Es geht ihr nicht gut", stellte Snape fest. Er hatte plötzlich das Bild einer Flamme vor Augen, die immer schwächer wurde. Und je schwächer sie wurde, desto kühler wurde es, ohne dass er selbst tatsächlich fror.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Sie ist alt geworden."

„Sie wird sterben", sagte Snape. Er wusste es einfach.

„Ja, ihre Zeit ist bald gekommen, schon sehr bald."

„Wir werden sie als alte Frau wiedersehen." Es war eine Feststellung und völlig wertfrei.

„Nein, Severus. Du wirst sie hier nicht sehen, denn auch deine Zeit ist nah."

Er würde wieder zur Erde zurückkehren, nichts anderes konnte das bedeuten, doch es war ihm in diesem Moment egal. „Werde ich sie denn jemals wieder sehen?" Er wusste nicht warum, er wusste nur, dass er es wissen musste.

„Es ist sehr selten, dass Seelen sich finden und dann auch erkennen. Es muss in einem früheren Leben schon eine starke Bindung gegeben haben, die stärkste Bindung ist die Liebe." Dumbledore machte eine kurze aber bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst Hermine erkennen."

Snape war nicht dazu in der Lage auch nur ein Wort dazu zu sagen. Er würde sie erkennen? Das hieß, sie hatten sich geliebt, - irgendwann einmal? Unvorstellbar dieser Gedanke, aber nicht unangenehm, wie er überrascht feststellte.

Dumbledore sah, das sein junger Freund begann zu verstehen. Doch er war auch zu sehr Kopfmensch, zumindest in seinem letzten Leben, als dass er es jetzt einfach so hinnehmen konnte. „Du wirst auf der Erde keine Erinnerung mehr an dies alles hier haben und wenn du nach deinem Tod wieder herkommst wirst du diesen Prozess von neuem durchlaufen. Es wird aber mit jedem Mal leichter und schneller gehen, sich zu erinnern und zu begreifen. Du kannst mir glauben, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

„Du kennst mich also auch schon…lange", folgerte Snape.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Was waren wir füreinander?"

„Das, _mein Sohn_….wirst du irgendwann selbst herausfinden."

Albus Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Alles wurde unscharf und durchscheinend. Er versuchte einen letzten Blick auf die Erde zu werfen.

Auf Hogwarts.

Auf sein Grab.

Und auf Hermine.

Sie war noch immer dort, nur noch als undeutlicher Schatten wahrnehmbar.

Dann wurde es dunkel.

Es war, wie ein Erwachen aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, da er einfach noch zu müde war, aber es war auch nicht weiter schlimm. Er hörte leise Stimmen, die sich flüsternd unterhielten. Stimmen, die so voller Wärme waren. Sanft strich jemand über seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht. Er spürte Arme, die ihn umschlossen hielten, geborgen an einem weichen Körper. So war es also, er war wiedergeboren. Für einen Moment erschienen einige Erinnerungen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Ein Paar leuchtend blauer Augen, die ihn gütig ansahen. Dann eine gebeugte Gestalt an einem Grab. Seinem Grab. Hermine!

Die Bilder verblassten und mit ihr auch die Erinnerungen. Mit einem Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde, ließ er sich erschöpft in einen wohligen Schlaf sinken.

ENDE


	2. 2 Dezember

**Täuschung**

von Lapislazuli

Die große Halle erstrahlte in prächtiger Herrlichkeit, die vielen Silbersterne und Girlanden an den hohen Wänden spiegelten den warmen Schein von tausenden schwebenden Kerzen wider und wurden nur von so manchem Accessoir der festlich gekleideten Frauen und Mädchen übertroffen.

Die Haustische waren bereits auf der Seite gruppiert worden, um Platz für die vielen Tanzpaare zu schaffen.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Sessel und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Meine lieben Kinder, liebe Gäste, verehrte Kolleginnen und Kollegen, alle Jahre wieder...,

alle Jahre wieder freue ich mich wie ein Kind auf dieses Fest und alle Jahre wieder bin ich mit einer tiefen Dankbarkeit erfüllt - die Dankbarkeit eines alten Mannes, der bei eurem reizenden Anblick, beim Anblick dieser wunderschönen Halle, beim Genießen des köstlichen Festmahls, sich glücklich schätzt, hier sein zu dürfen, und der bei dieser Gelegenheit an den Ursprung dieses Festes erinnern will. Trotz der fröhlichen Stimmung und der Annehmlichkeiten, die uns diese Zeiten ermöglichen, dürfen wir nie jene vergessen, die es nicht so gut haben. Jene, die von Einsamkeit und Armut erdrückt werden. Wir feiern heute im Eingedenken an diese Menschen dieses Fest, ein Fest der Besinnung an die wichtigen Werte im Leben," er breitete seine Arme zu einer großen Umarmung bereit aus und sein feuchter Blick schweifte über die Menge, „der Liebe und des Friedens!"

Hier blieb sein Blick kurz an Severus haften, der sich bereits vom Lehrertisch erhoben hatte und nun das Geschehen aus dem Hintergrund beobachtete.

„Ich freue mich besonders, dass heute auch ein paar der Absolventen des vergangenen Jahres bei uns sind und wünsche euch allen einen vergnüglichen Abend miteinander! ‚Frohe Weihnachten!'"

Glückselig nahm er wieder Platz, beobachtete das bunte Treiben, und wie sich die Tanzfläche nach dem Einsetzen der Musik langsam zu füllen begann.

Die Kleider der tanzenden Mädchen und die Umhänge der Jungen verschwammen vor seinen Augen zu einem wilden Farbenwirbel, nur ein schwarzer Fixpunkt im rechten Augenwinkel störte diese Komposition.

Severus stand noch immer an die Wand gelehnt und hatte seinen Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Was ging wohl im Augenblick in diesem schwierigen Menschen vor? Woran dachte er, wenn er die feiernde Menge betrachtete?

Albus unterbrach seine unerfreulichen Überlegungen, denn das Rätsel, welches ihn schon viele Jahre beschäftigte, würde nicht ausgerechnet heute gelöst werden können.

Er wechselte mit dem Stellvertreter des Ministers, der heuer die Feier in offizieller Funktion beehrte, ein paar Worte, prostete Madame Hooch zu und erkundigte sich bei Hagrid nach dem Befinden der neusten Züchtung. Alles in allem schlug sich der gute Dumbledore auf dem gesellschaftlichen Parkett wie immer hervorragend – im Gegenteil - bei ihm merkte man, dass er diese Aufgabe liebte.

War es die leuchtend rote Farbe ihres wunderschönen Kleides, war es Albus' besondere Gabe, menschlichen Schwingungen nachzuspüren, er konnte dem Drang hochzublicken nicht widerstehen und erkannte Hermine, die beim linken Seiteneingang stand und mit Harry, der sich ebenfalls die Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten in seiner ehemaligen Schule nicht entgehen lassen wollte, plauderte. Hermine Granger sah einfach hinreißend aus.

Er wurde von Minerva abgelenkt, die ihr Wort an ihn richtete, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm im Augenwinkel ein roter und ein schwarzer Punkt, die sich gemächlich, aber stetig zu bewegen schienen, auffielen. Ein unerklärliches, fast unheilvolles Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.

Hin und wieder nickend, lauschte er Minerva aber nur mit halbem Ohr und warf einen schrägen Blick in die Menge.

Wie zwei feindliche Planeten auf ihrer vorbestimmten Umlaufbahn, die zu kollidieren drohten, steuerten Hermine, Hände schüttelnd und Küsschen verteilend, und Severus, nickend und manchmal aber auch jemanden ermahnend, die Menge teilend direkt aufeinander zu.

Längst hatte sich Albus ohne Rücksicht auf sein Benimm von Minerva abgewandt und verfolgte ungläubig mit zusammengekniffenen Augen dieses Naturschauspiel. Hier war ein Saal voller feiernder Menschen und jeder hätte einer ungeliebten Person leicht ausweichen können, aber da schienen sich genau jene beiden treffen zu müssen, die Albus am liebsten einige hundert Meter voneinander entfernt gesehen hätte. Und diese Annäherung passierte mit so unglaublicher Kontinuität und Treffsicherheit, dass es den Schulleiter nicht länger am Sessel hielt. Auch Minerva war mittlerweile seinem Blick gefolgt und knabberte gespannt an einem Gebäckstück, wie man es beim Verfolgen einer aufregenden Szene in einem Film gelegentlich zu tun pflegte, um sich etwas abzulenken.

Etwa in der Mitte des Saales stießen Hermine und Snape Rücken an Rücken aneinander, worauf Dumbledore reflexartig die Hand über die Augen legte. Bis zuletzt hatte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass einer der beiden durch irgendeine glückliche Wendung umgeleitet werden würde. Wie konnte das nur geschehen, ausgerechnet bei seinem Lieblingsfest? Er fühlte sich machtlos, was ihm nicht oft passierte.

Als er hochblickte hatte der rote Punkt mit den Wuschelhaaren schon die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, und der schwarze die seinen verschränkt. Das ungleiche Paar hob sich stark von der bunt wogenden Menge ab.

Wenn Albus einen Tipp für eine Wette abgeben hätte müssen, wäre seine Wahl klarerweise auf Severus gefallen. Er reckte den Kopf, um die beiden besser beobachten zu können, und da rauschte auch schon wie zur Bestätigung Hermine, deren wehendes Kleid an die Muleta eines Matadors erinnerte, an Harry und Ron vorbei durch den Seiteneingang hinaus. Und Snape glich mit seinen funkelnden Augen haargenau einem angriffslustigen, aber zugleich frustrierten Stier, dem man eben das Objekt der Begierde entzogen hatte. Er machte am Absatz kehrt und entschwand durch den Haupteingang.

Enttäuscht ließ sich Dumbledore wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen. Dabei hätte er gerne Hermine und Snape zur Abwechslung mal vergnügt gesehen, wenn auch nicht gemeinsam – das hätte selbst er für unrealistisch gehalten...

Insgeheim hatte er sich aber doch gewünscht, die beiden würden sich nach ihrer gemeinsamen, unglückseligen Zeit in Hogwarts etwas besser verstehen lernen und besser miteinander auskommen, wo sie sich doch in ihrem Einzelgängertum und ihrer Geistesgröße so ähnlich waren.

Snape öffnete zufrieden die Türe zu seinen Räumen. Ihn empfing der gemütliche Wohnraum, in sanftes Licht getaucht, und der Duft von brennenden Kerzen. Seine Katze schlich ihm zur Begrüßung schnurrend um die Füße. Er legte Umhang und Robe ab, öffnete den Kragen seines Hemdes und ging zum Kaminsims, wo er sich mit einem unbestimmten Lächeln ein Glas Whisky einschenkte.

Er schlenderte auf das große schwarze Ledersofa zu und ließ sich in einer Ecke darauf nieder.

Nachdem er mit einem großzügigen Schluck das halbe Glas geleert hatte, breitete er seine Arme entspannt auf der Lehne aus und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Das hat dem Armen ganz schön zugesetzt!", schmunzelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Du meinst Albus?", kam es von dem anderen Ende des Sofas und ein Paar nackte Füße legte sich über seinen Schoß. „Ja, wir waren sehr überzeugend! Er konnte gar nicht richtig fassen, was da vor sich ging!"

Hermines Lachen war glockenhell und rein, wie es nur Menschen, die restlos glücklich waren, zustande bringen konnten.

Snape nahm unbewusst eines der zarten Füßchen in seine Hände und begann es sanft zu kneten.

„Hast du gesehen, wie er aufgestanden ist, um alles mitverfolgen zu können? Der Arme! Ich fühle mich fast etwas schäbig – was ich für einen ganzen, langen Abend mit dir allein aber ausnahmsweise in Kauf zu nehmen bereit bin!", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Er hat es nicht anderes verdient, Hermine! Wäre er nicht so eine entsetzliche Plaudertasche, und hätten wir uns sicher sein können, dass er unsere Beziehung nicht zur Gallionsfigur dieses ‚Festes der Liiiebe und des Friiiedens' macht, hätte es dieses Schauspiels nicht bedurft. "

Apropos ‚Liebe'...das war das Stichwort für ihn. Er wollte schon in seine Hosentasche greifen, besann sich aber in Sekundenschnelle. Auch er war glücklich, auf seine Weise, und zu Spielchen aufgelegt.

„Willst du denn nicht endlich dein Geschenk auspacken?", fragte er mit unergründlicher Miene und einem Blick auf seine Leibesmitte. Hermine errötete prompt, wie auf Kommando.

Genau dafür liebte er sie – für ihren natürlichen Anstand, ihre ansatzweise vorhandene Prüderie, und vor allem, dass er der glückliche Zeuge sein durfte, wenn sie in seltenen Momenten dies alles fahren ließ.

Als sie nicht reagierte und ihm einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf, griff er nach ihrer Hand und führte sie langsam und bedächtig auf seinen Schritt zu. Hermine hatte den Mund zu einem Protest bereits geöffnet, da drückte er ihre Hand auf etwas Kleines, Hartes, das sich in seinem Hosensack befand. Unüberhörbar stieß sie die aufgestaute Atemluft aus.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine!"

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Worten dem festlichen Anlass entsprechend die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit zu verleihen.

Doch Hermine beschränkte sich darauf, ihm zum Dank einen Kuss zu geben. Irgendwie neutral, fast ernst, sah sie ihn ein paar Sekunden an, sodass erste Zweifel in Severus hochstiegen, ob sein übermütiges Scherzchen vielleicht zu platt ausgefallen war.

Endlich brach sie die unangenehme Stille.

„Auch ich habe etwas für dich...", sie legte sich wieder zurück und kreuzte die Arme unter ihrem Kopf, „...und trage es bei mir."

Der fließende Stoff des roten Kleides legte sich so geschmeidig an ihren Körper, dass ein Versteck für ein Geschenk darunter nahezu unmöglich schien.

„Aber ich helfe dir nicht beim Suchen! Frohe Weihnachten, Severus!"


	3. 3 Dezember

**WWW - Wunschvorstellungen, Wirklichkeit, Weihnachten**

_**Ein Crossover von Kira Gmork **_

_Vielen Dank an meine Beta Auriane _

Sanft schwebten vereinzelte Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Der Boden der Waldlichtung blieb dennoch trocken. Ein fast voller Mond tauchte zwischen den Schneewolken auf und ergoss sein silbernes Licht auf die Szene.

Aus der Ferne ertönte der Ruf eines Nachtvogels. Alles schien perfekt.

"Ist es so, wie Sie es geplant hatten?", fragte der Begleiter mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf etwas schief, so wie er es mehr als einmal bei seinem Freund beobachtet hatte, wenn dieser über etwas nachgrübelte. Er selbst jedoch brauchte nicht zu grübeln...schlimmer noch, er KONNTE nicht grübeln.

Er hätte den Grad seiner Zufriedenheit in exakten Prozentsätzen angeben können, doch die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass Menschen es nicht sonderlich schätzten, diese Art von freundschaftlichen Fragen mit nüchternen Zahlen beantwortet zu bekommen. Was Geordi viel mehr erwartete, war etwas über den emotionalen Grad von Datas Zufriedenheit zu erfahren...nur dass die Emotionalität des Androiden immer noch in einem nicht messbaren Bereich lag, wenn der Emotionschip nicht aktiviert war.

In dieser heiligen Nacht war er jedoch nicht aktiviert, denn Geordis Weihnachtsgeschenk an seinen Freund war es gewesen, den Emotionschip in Kürze mit einigen Extras auszustatten, von denen Geordi meinte, sie würden Data ganz sicher gefallen.

Und nun lag der Chip im technischen Labor und würde für Stunden an ein externes Analyseprogramm angeschlossen sein, um Geordi die nötigen Daten zu liefern, damit er einige Überraschungen für den Androiden installieren konnte.

Data erinnerte sich vage daran, dass 'überrascht werden' ein positives Gefühl war...meist jedenfalls, doch es gab durchaus auch unangenehme Überraschungen und dummerweise wickelte sein positronisches Gehirn seit Geordis Bekanntgabe des Geschenks, ständig Berechnungen darüber ab, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass eine erneute Verbesserung des Chips eine negative Auswirkung auf die Gesamtmatrix haben könnte.

Nun stand Data also hier, bar jeder künstlich erschaffenen Emotion, und blickte in den winterlichen Himmel.

"Es ist annähernd so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe", versicherte er dem wartenden Freund.

Geordi hob die Hände vor den Mund und blies hinein um sie zu wärmen. Sein Atem bildete Hauchwölkchen, als er fragte: "Und wer ist es, den wir hier treffen wollen?"

"Es ist eine Romanfigur", erwiderte Data und sah sich um.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann an seiner Seite ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls über die Waldlichtung schweifen, dann fokussierte sein Visor die Stelle, an der die Lichtung von der Dunkelheit des Waldes regelrecht aufgefressen wurde.

"Wieder Sherlock Holmes?", murmelte Geordi abwesend, während er sich fragte, warum ihm mulmig zumute war, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass es dort in Wirklichkeit keinen Wald gab, sondern nur die Wände des Holodecks.

"Nein, es ist eine Figur aus den Harry Potter Romanen", sagte Data.

"Harry Potter? Sie haben Harry Potter Romane gelesen?", fragte Geordi ungläubig.

"Ja, ich habe die Bücher erst kürzlich meiner persönlichen Datenbank hinzugefügt."

Geordi runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann kurz mit den Schultern. Er selbst hatte sich diesen Klassiker bereits vor einigen Jahren zu Gemüte geführt...als er noch fast ein Kind war, um genau zu sein. Seine Erinnerung beschränkte sich auf die grobe Rahmenhandlung. Die Zeit, in der die Geschichte spielte, war ihm reichlich fremd erschienen, denn sein Interesse hatte auch damals schon den Sternen und der Technik gegolten. Eine Welt aus Magie, die in geradezu mittelalterlichem Ambiente spielte, obwohl selbst damals, als die Romane entstanden waren, längst schon kein Mittelalter mehr herrschte, war nicht unbedingt sein bevorzugter Unterhaltungsstoff gewesen; dennoch verspürte er nun eindeutig Neugier.

"Und welche der Figuren werden wir treffen?", fragte er abermals.

Kaum hatte Geordi zu ende gesprochen, erschien mit einem Plopp eine Gestalt auf der Lichtung, deren Äußeres dem Chefingenieur ganz schnell wieder den Lesestoff von damals in Erinnerung rief.

"Voldemort...? Sie wollten Voldemort treffen?"

Erneut hatte Geordi kaum zu ende gesprochen, da wiederholte sich das ploppende Geräusch gleich mehrfach und eine ganze Reihe von schwarzgekleideten Gestalten erschien auf der Lichtung.

"Ein Todessertreffen", hauchte Geordi leise, befanden sie sich doch keine zehn Meter von dieser schauerlichen Zeremonie entfernt.

"Das ist korrekt!", erwiderte Data in normaler Lautstärke.

Etliche mondbeschienene Masken drehten sich in ihre Richtung.

"Hi", sagte Geordi versuchsweise zu der Gruppe Todesser und wandte den Blick dann panisch zu Data. Die nächsten Worte quetschte er durch die Zähne. "Warum können die uns hören und sehen? Wäre es nicht klüger gewesen, wenn wir nur auf Beobachtungsmodus wären?"

"Aber dann gäbe es doch keine Interaktion, Geordi", erklärte Data freundlich.

Der Chefingenieur sah, wie sich zwei Männer aus dem Kreis der Todesser lösten und auf sie zukamen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Interaktion hier eine gute Sache ist", sagte er nervös und fügte an: "Haben wir wenigstens diese Stabdinger?"

Datas Stimme klang völlig gelassen: "Nein, Zauberstäbe habe ich für uns nicht programmiert."

"Dann sollten wir uns jetzt vielleicht ergeben", schlug Geordi vor, als er auch schon einen besagter Stäbe an der Schläfe spürte. Sein Visor rutschte durch die Berührung von der Kontaktstelle und das Bild des verschneiten Waldes geriet ins Wanken. Doch die Desorientierung war es nicht, die Geordi dazu brachte, sich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen, sondern der unsanfte Griff des Todessers.

"Sie sollten kooperieren, Geordi", schlug Data sachlich vor.

"Tolle Idee, Data...jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt mir zu sagen, welche Art von Abenteuer Sie hier für uns programmiert haben. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber bislang amüsiere ich mich nicht sonderlich gut bei diesem Geschenk. Sollten Sie allerdings der Meinung sein, ich mag es, von einer Horde mittelalterlicher Kapuzenträger zu Boden geworfen und mit Flüchen traktiert zu werden, dann entschuldige ich mich bei Ihnen, möchte aber gerne die Chance noch nutzen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich ein romantisches Szenario mit einer attraktiven Frau vorgezogen hätte...vielleicht nächstes Weihnachten...", endete der Chefingenieur sarkastisch.

"Nur einen Moment Geduld, Geordi", sagte Data und hielt den Arm des Todessers fest, der ihn mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte.

Der Chefingenieur stieß ein ungeduldiges Schnauben aus, als sein Gesicht auf den Boden gepresst wurde und seine Stimme klang hysterisch: "Natürlich! Ich bin die Geduld in Person. Ich mache es mir einfach solange hier bequem...unter dem Stiefel eines TODessers!"

Es dauerte etwas, bis Geordi begriff, dass Datas nächste Worte nicht ihm galten.

"Sir, es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenlernen zu dürfen. Ihre Präzision ist legendär, ebenso wie Ihre verborgene Emotionalität. Diese beiden Eigenschaften teile ich auf eine gewisse Art mit Ihnen."

Geordi drehte seinen Kopf soweit es ging und versuchte dem verzerrten Bild seines Visors zu entnehmen, welche Szene sich da verdammt nochmal eigentlich gerade abspielte.

Der Todesser, der seinen Zauberstab nun erneut auf den Androiden gerichtet hielt, starrte offenbar stumm in die goldenen Augen, die ihn wiederum ruhig betrachteten.

"Mein Name ist Data, Professor Snape", versuchte Geordis Freund erneut einen Versuch der Kontaktaufnahme.

"Was in Merlins Namen...", begann Snape düster, doch Data unterbrach ihn, indem er nach dem Zauberstab griff, ihn dem maskierten Mann mühelos entwand, und den Stab dann achtlos über die eigene Schulter warf, worauf dieser in einem schneebedeckten Tannenzweig hängenblieb.

"Computer, nächstes Szenario", sagte er dann mit monotoner Stimme.

Augenblicklich änderte sich etwas Grundlegendes. Geordi spürte, wie der Druck auf seinem Kopf deutlich nachließ, und er erkannte, dass der Mann, der ihn zuvor zu Boden gedrückt hatte, verschwunden war. Mit einem Ächzen erhob er sich und strich brummend seine Uniform glatt. Dann schob er seinen Visor wieder richtig auf die Kontaktpunkte und sah sich um.

Data hatte hier ein ebenso mondbeschienenes Winterszenario erschaffen, nur dass die Horde Todesser sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte...alle, bis auf einen!

Und statt der düsteren Versammlung, stand dort nun eine Frau, deren rotes Haar selbst im fahlen Mondlicht kraftvoll leuchtete, und das scheinbar mit Diamanten verziert wurde, mit jeder Schneeflocke die darauf landete.

Snapes Blick war immer noch auf Data gerichtet, als die Stimme der rothaarigen Frau wie ein Hauch zu ihm hinüber wehte.

"Severus."

Sofort wirbelte der offensichtlich zutiefst verwirrte Todesser herum und eine absolute Stille breitete sich über die nächtliche Szene, ehe seine sehnsuchtsvolle Stimme die Distanz mutig überbrückte.

"Lily", die Maske fiel in den Schnee und die seltsamen Fremden schienen ebenso vergessen, wie die Unmöglichkeit, dass diese Begegnung überhaupt stattfinden konnte.

Sie fand statt! Severus Snape zog noch während des Gehens seinen wärmenden Umhang aus und breitete ihn sofort über den Körper der junge Frau, um sie sodann in seine Arme zu schließen.

"Verzeih mir...verzeih mir, Lily", seine Stimme strich über ihr Haar, sein Herz schlug gegen das ihre, und als sie den Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen und ihm zuzuflüstern, dass sie ihn liebe, taumelte Geordi kurz zurück, so stark schien das Energiefeld zu sein, das Severus Snape und Lily Evans miteinander erschafften.

Der Ingenieur in Geordi erkannte, dass genau diese Art von Energie es war, die das Universum immer wieder antrieb - egal ob scheinbar zu Zeiten des Mittelalters, zu Zeiten des Warpantriebs, oder auch in Tausenden von Jahren.

Als das Paar langsam vor seinen Augen verschwand, und die Wände des Holodecks sichtbar wurden, musste Geordi hart schlucken, und die Rührung möglichst verdrängen, um seine Stimme wieder brauchbar zu machen.

"Sie haben dem heimlichen Helden der Harry Potter Romane seine Liebe zurückgebracht. Das ist...", Geordi stockte und sah Data dann immer noch völlig ergriffen an.

"Romantisch?", versuchte der Androide die Situation zuvor, anhand der Reaktion des Freundes zu beschreiben.

"Ja, wundervoll romantisch", stimmte Geordi aus tiefstem Herzen zu, dann räusperte er sich und fragte: "Wie empfinden Sie es?"

Data legte den Kopf nun doch schief und er tat es ganz bewusst, um seinen Freund daran zu erinnern, dass er im Grunde nichts weiter als eine Maschine war.

"Ich kann nichts empfinden, Geordi, aber meine Erfahrungen und Berechnungen ließen mich ahnen, dass Ihnen das Szenario gefallen könnte. Und ich habe gesehen, dass eine scheinbar emotionslose Figur durch den richtigen Schlüsselreiz durchaus romantische Gefühle zeigen kann. Ich habe die Figur des Severus Snape absichtlich so programmiert, dass sie sich ab dem visuellen Kontakt zu Lily selbst weiterentwickeln darf."

Data hob den Kopf wieder in eine gerade Position und er sah Geordi direkt in die Augen, als er sagte: "Vielleicht bin auch ich eines Tages in der Lage, den richtigen Schlüsselreiz zu finden, um mich natürlich und ohne die Hilfe des Emotionschips weiterzuentwickeln."

"Ja, Data...vielleicht", sagte Geordi und dachte an die Neuerungen, die seinem Freund eben diesen Wunsch erfüllen, und den Chip schon bald überflüssig machen würden. Er dachte an die verstorbene Tasha Yar, die dabei eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle spielen würde, und von der er wusste, dass sie dem Freund alles andere als egal gewesen war.

Aber das alles brauchte noch ein klein wenig Zeit.

Geordi sah auf das Ausgangsschott, das sie in die reale Welt zurückführen würde, dann wandte er sich dem Androiden zu und sagte mit bebender Vorfreude: "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Data!"

_ENDE_


	4. 4 Dezember

**Der Weihnachtsmannzauber**

_von Maren_

"Weihnachten? Was für ein Humbug!"

"Aber Severus." Großväterlich lächelnd tätschelte Albus Dumbledore dem Professor die Hand. "Weihnachten ist doch kein Humbug."

"Dann sollen die, die es nicht dafür halten, es eben feiern", grummelte Severus Snape.

Dumbledore lachte. "Ach Severus, nun mache mir doch diese Freude. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten."

"Nicht für mich!"

Dumbledore wiegte den Kopf, so dass sein langer weißgrauer Bart in Bewegung geriet. "Natürlich auch für dich, du gehörst doch dazu. Was wäre Hogwarts ohne den Meister der Tränke?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort: "Das wäre wie Weihnachten ohne Weihnachtsmann. Also absolut unmöglich."

"Grmpf", machte Severus. Der alte Mann war wirklich schlau und wusste, wie er ihn packen konnte.

"Es wird dir Spaß machen."

"Spaß." Severus spie das Wort geradezu aus.

Doch Dumbledore lachte nur. "Komm, ich gebe dir gleich den Trank und wirke den Zauber, damit du dich an deine neue Rolle gewöhnen kannst."

"Wie lange hält er an?"

"Nur einige Stunden."

Nicht ohne Widerwillen folgte Snape dem Schulleiter ins Labor. Sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleiden genügte Albus nicht, er wollte einen kompletten Zauber, der Severus in den rotbemäntelten Mann verwandeln würde – mit allem Drum und Dran.

Der Trank schmeckte scheußlich und der Zauber war so stark, das Dumbledores Stimme Snapes Ohren rauschen ließ.

"Wunderbar!" Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. Dann packte er Snape am roten Ärmel und zog ihn vor einen Spiegel. "Sieh nur!"

Snape musste zweimal hinschauen und doch fiel es ihm schwer, sich mit seinem Abbild zu identifizieren. Sein Gesicht war fast völlig von dichten weißen Haaren bedeckt, die in einen üppigen Bart flossen, der auf dem runden Bauch auflag.

Der Mantel spannte ein wenig um die Leibesfülle, was durch den schwarzen Gürtel noch betont wurde. Die rote Hose war weit, seine Füße steckten in schwarzen Stiefeln und auf seinem Kopf thronte eine rote Mütze mit weißem Bommel.

"Albus, das ist - Ho Ho Ho!" Severus schnappte nach Luft. Das _Ho Ho Ho_ hatte er nicht sagen wollen, das war ganz von selbst über seine Lippen gekommen. "Was - Ho Ho Ho."

Dumbledore lachte.

Snape rang um Beherrschung. "Albus. Was." Tief durchatmen. "Ist." Noch ein Atemzug. "Mit." Konzentrieren. "Meiner. Stimme." Atmen. "Los?"

"Das liegt nur am Weihnachtsmannzauber, ich wollte eine vollständige Metamorphose."

"Wann geht das - Ho Ho Ho." Verdammt, er musste daran denken, die Wörter einzeln zu sprechen. "Weg?"

"Dann, wenn der Zauber nachlässt und du in deine alte Gestalt zurückkehrst." Albus hakte ihn unter. "Aber nun komm, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, schließlich wollen die Kleinen beschert werden."

Snape stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus, dass das weiße Haar nur so tanzte. Wenn er so blieb, würde er Sex heute Nacht vergessen können. Hermine Granger, die diesen Sommer als Lehrerin in Hogwarts angefangen hatte und ihm seit einigen Wochen die Nächte versüßte, würde ihn so gar nicht erkennen. Und selbst wenn, würde sie ihn so nicht wollen. Außerdem wäre Sex mit dem Bauch unmöglich. Und dazu dieses grässliche Ho Ho Ho, das jede Unterhaltung unmöglich machte. So ein verdammter Mist!

Die Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts war stets von einem ganz besonderen Zauber geprägt. Hermine Granger war gespannt, was sich der Schulleiter dieses Jahr einfallen lassen würde. Hoffentlich nichts, das allzu lange dauerte, denn sie hatte in dieser Nacht noch einiges vor.

Bei dem Gedanken an Severus ließ Vorfreude ihren Körper kribbeln. Er war ein grandioser Liebhaber und sie konnte kaum erwarten, dass die Bescherung vorbei war und sie sich in den Kerker schleichen konnte.

Mit einem Weihnachtsmann an seiner Seite betrat Professor Dumbledore die große Halle, die mit vielen bunten Lichtern, Mistelzweigen und einem riesigen Tannenbaum voller Süßigkeiten geschmückt war.

"Ho Ho Ho", grüßte der Rotbemäntelte. Auf seinem Rücken trug er einen riesigen Jutesack, den er nun unter Ächzen abstellte. Mit seinen dicken Handschuhen war es ihm nicht möglich, die Kordel zu lösen, die den Sack verschloss, so dass er einen leisen Zauber murmelte.

Hermine stutzte. Ein Weihnachtsmann, der zaubern konnte? Verbarg sich also einer ihrer Kollegen unter dem dichten Bart?

Eifrig begann der Geschenkebringer seine Gaben zu verteilen und erntete dabei begeisterte Ausrufe und strahlende Gesichter. Als Hermine an der Reihe war, berührte sie dabei seine Hand und spürte trotz der dicken Handschuhe, die er auch jetzt nicht ausgezogen hatte, wie ein Kribbeln sie durchlief. Überwältigt von ihrer Entdeckung schnappte sie nach Luft. Das konnte doch unmöglich Severus sein. Oder?

Aber er musste es sein, ein anderer Mann hätte keine solche Reaktion bei ihr ausgelöst. Doch sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte.

Als die letzten Geschenke verteilt waren, forderte Dumbledore die Schüler auf zu singen und stimmte _Feliz Navidad_ an. Gläser mit Punsch und silberne Tabletts voller Plätzchen wurden herumgereicht.

Hermine behielt den weihnachtlichen Snape genau im Auge. Ob er sich amüsierte, war durch den dichten weißen Bart nicht zu erkennen. Der Arme, er konnte mit diesem Ungetüm im Gesicht ja nicht mal richtig von dem Punsch trinken, denn sobald er es versuchte, geriet das weiße Haar ins Glas.

Wann ließ dieser verdammte Zauber denn endlich nach? Sicherheitshalber hatte Snape sich nach Mitternacht von der Festgesellschaft zurückgezogen, um die Verwandlung nicht vor aller Augen zu durchleben. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust mehr gehabt mitzufeiern. Dieser Bauch verhinderte, dass er tanzen konnte. Er hatte es versucht oder eher gesagt hatte Poppy Pomfrey, die selbst nicht gerade mit der Figur einer Elfe ausgestattet war, den Versuch gewagt und ihn aufgefordert. Es war ihnen unmöglich gewesen miteinander zu tanzen.

Und nun saß er in seinem Lieblingssessel, las und schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr. Schon nach drei und der Bauch war immer noch kein bisschen geschrumpft.

Es klopfte und ehe er dazu kam etwas zu sagen wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hermine schob sich herein.

"Hermine!" Snape sprang auf.

Sie grinste. "Ich hab dich längst erkannt."

"Dumbledore hat - Ho Ho Ho - gesagt, dass der - Ho Ho Ho - Zauber in einigen – Ho Ho Ho – Stunden seine Wirkung verliert."

Hermine kicherte. "Das Ho Ho Ho hat er dir mit angezaubert? Das ist ja stark."

"Ja, ja, wahnsinnig – Ho Ho Ho – lustig."

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schob den Bart soweit wie möglich zur Seite und küsste ihn. Doch auch hier war wieder der Bauch im Weg.

"Das wird – Ho Ho Ho – heute wohl – Ho Ho Ho – nichts mehr."

"Ach was, da finden wir schon eine Lösung." Ihr Lächeln war verführerisch und als sie nun ihr altrosa Kleid abstreifte kamen darunter knappe Dessous zum Vorschein, die ihre hübsche Figur voll zur Geltung brachten. "Na, magst du dein Weihnachtsgeschenk auspacken?"

Snape schluckte und spürte, wie allein der Anblick ihn erregte. Allerdings wollte er sich mit dieser Figur nicht vor Hermine nackt zeigen. "Vielleicht sollten wir – Ho Ho Ho - damit noch – Ho Ho Ho – warten."

"Du hast keine Lust mit mir zu schlafen?" In ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte es und sie begann, selbst ihre Brüste zu streicheln. Unter der roten Seide zeichneten sich bereits die Spitzen ab.

"Teufelin", zischte Snape. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr, streifte seine Handschuhe ab und umfasste ihre Brüste. Sein Bart strich dabei über ihren nackten Bauch und entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen. Vielleicht war der Bart doch nicht so schlecht.

Wohlig räkelte sich Hermine und schlug die Augen auf. Sie hatte wunderbar geschlafen. Kein Wunder, nach den überwältigenden Höhepunkten, die Snape ihr beschert hatte. Nun lag er neben ihr, das schwarze Haar zerzaust, der nun wieder schlanke Körper nackt. Das Kostüm musste mitsamt Bart und Bauch irgendwann in dem Rest der Nacht verschwunden sein. Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet.

"Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Snape und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Ende


	5. 5 Dezember

**In kalter Wut hat ich dich einst verletzt**

_Von MeliXana_

In kalter Wut hat ich dich einst verletzt.

Wenn die Nächte eisig sind, der See liegt silbrig dort.

Die Sterne übern verbotnen Wald blinken in einem fort.

Ich steh am Waldrand, schweres Herz, das nie wieder wurd besetzt.

„Ich stolzer Narr, konnt dich nicht um Vergebung bitten.

Auch wenn ich's wollt, konnt meine Liebe nicht gestehn.

Ich stand vor Dir und wollte schrein, mein Leben soll vergehn.

Doch ging ich fort, zerschlagnes Gefäß, nichts konnte mich mehr kitten.

Es ist so viele Jahre her, du kehrtest nie mehr zurück.

Du liebtest einen anderen und warst sein ganzes Glück.

Als euch euer Glück verließ, wollt nur dich ich retten.

Für meinen Hochmut schwer bestraft, muss ich mein Dasein fristen.

Ich dreh mich um und geh zurück, Schnee schwebt durch die Luft.

Dann seh ich sie die Schülerin, die Lippen rosenrot.

Sie schaut mich freundlich lächelnd an, ohne Scheu und Not.

Im Hintergrund das leuchtend Schloss, um uns herum ein zarter Duft.

Mit sanfter Stimme wünscht sie mir ein geruhsam Fest.

Ich stehe nur verzweifelt da, die Lippen fest gepresst.

Sie sagt mir dann mit leidend Blick, dass es die Menschlichkeit verpflicht.

Leis sagt ich ihr, dass meine Einsamkeit ist selbst gewählt.

Doch sie antwortet mit leuchtend Blick, dass nur die Freundschaft zählt.

Mir Severus wirds leicht ums Herz, die Hoffnung stirbt noch nicht.


	6. 6 Dezember

Kollegen

Von Gretel

Hermine stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus in den Schneesturm. Das letzte Mal, als so ein Sturm getobt hatte, war sie auch in Hogwarts gewesen, in dem Winter nachdem Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

Immer noch lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie sich diesen Erinnerungen hingab.

Doch das war nun vorbei. Lange vorbei. Fast 5 Jahre waren vergangen seit dem Kampf um Hogwarts. Und doch kam es ihr vor, als sei sie nie fortgewesen.

Harry, Ron und sie waren nun keine unbekannten Schüler mehr wie damals. Sie waren in der Zauberwelt zu heldenhaften Figuren hinaufgelobt worden, die jedes Kind anhimmelte und ihnen nacheifern wollte.

Darum hatte die jetzige Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall alle drei eingeladen, mit ihren Familien das Weihnachtsfest in ihrer alten Schule zu verbringen. Gleichzeitig sollte es für die Schüler die Gelegenheit geben ihre Vorbilder zu befragen und die Geschichten von Harry, Ron und Hermine einmal selbst zu hören.

Harry und Ginny waren bereits verheiratet und teilten sich ein Zimmer hoch oben im Schloss, mit einem wunderbaren Ausblick auf die verschneite Winterlandschaft.

Eigentlich hätte Hermine glücklich sein müssen, denn ihr war nun endlich die langersehnte Stelle als Lehrerin angeboten worden und ab dem kommenden Schuljahr würde sie ihren Lebensmittelpunkt erneut nach Hogwarts verlegen. Allerdings trübte die vor kurzem gescheiterte Beziehung mit Ron ihre Stimmung, denn die beiden hatten sich noch nicht wirklich aussprechen können. Die Vorstellung bald vor einer großen Menge gespannter Kinder zu sitzen und den Eindruck vermitteln zu müssen, die Freundschaft der drei könnte nichts in der Welt zerstören, bereitete ihr Unbehagen.

Doch noch etwas anderes beschäftigte sie. Als sie nach Voldemorts Tod, statt mit den anderen in den Gryffindorturm alleine zur Heulenden Hütte gerannt war, hatte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer Snape dort entgegen ihrer Erwartung nicht tot vorgefunden. Bis heute war das Rätsel um sein Überleben ungelöst und er schien noch kälter und unnahbarer als zuvor, falls dies überhaupt möglich war.

Bis heute hatte er nicht akzeptieren können, dass die ganze Zauberwelt von seiner unerfüllten Liebe und seiner Geschichte wusste und sich noch mehr zurückgezogen. Trotz allem lehrte er nach wie vor Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und die Vorstellung bald seine Kollegin zu sein, trübte die Vorfreude auf ihre neue Arbeitsstelle.

Wenn sie eines hasste, waren es unangesprochene Probleme und sie war gleich von zweien umgeben.

Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Ihr blieben noch etwa drei Stunden bis McGonagall die Versammlung in der Großen Halle eröffnen würde.

Einen dieser Konflikte wollte sie noch lösen jedoch schien ihr eine schnelle Lösung bei beiden unmöglich.

Rons verletzter Stolz, weil sie ihn verlassen hatte und sein Sturkopf ließen nicht auf seine Kooperation hoffen. Ob an Snape überhaupt noch heranzukommen war, erschien ihr mehr als fraglich.

Doch dieser Kontakt war in den nächsten Jahren wahrscheinlich von eminenter Wichtigkeit. Immerhin würden sie das gleiche Fach lehren. Denn seit Voldemorts Tod war die nun bekannteste Schule vergrößert worden, weil der enorme Andrang mit nur einem Lehrer für ein Fach nicht mehr zu bewältigen war.

Als Hermine die Treppen, die ins Foyer führten hinabstieg, kamen ihr immer wieder Schüler entgegen, die sofort in hysterisches Flüstern verfielen, wenn man sie erkannte. Niemand wagte jedoch sie anzusprechen, was sie auch nicht weiter bedauerte, obwohl sie für jede Verzögerung des Aufeinandertreffens mit ihrem zukünftigen Kollegen dankbar gewesen wäre.

In den dunklen Kerkergängen hallten ihre Schritte unheimlich und die flackernden Kerzen, die den Weg nur spärlich erhellten, passten erstaunlich gut zu ihrer Stimmung.

Sie hatte schon Angst sich verirrt zu haben, als sie endlich an eine große Doppeltür kam. Beide Flügel waren aus massivem dunklem Holz und kunstvoll mit schwarzen Eisenbeschlägen verziert. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie den schwarzen Ring in Form einer Schlange gegen das Türblatt donnerte.

Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und Snape stand mit wehendem Umhang vor ihr. Seine schwarzen Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem Anblick und es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er überrascht war sie dort zu sehen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen und seine Mimik war so emotionslos wie so oft zu ihrer Schulzeit.

Seitdem sie ihn in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden hatte, waren sie sich nicht mehr begegnet. Hermine war hübscher und eindeutig eine Frau geworden. Snape dagegen sah noch blasser aus, doch seine Augen hatten an Ausdruckskraft nicht verloren.

Stumm standen sich beide gegenüber bis Snape eine Augenbraue hinaufzog, zum Zeichen Hermine möge ihm ihr Anliegen vortragen.

Sie räusperte sich und versuchte sich ganz selbstverständlich zu verhalten.

„Schönen guten Tag, Professor Snape." Ihre Stimme war fast so piepsend, wie die eines Hauselfen. „Ich nehme an Sie wissen, dass ich ab dem Sommer ihre Kollegin sein werde!" Auch beim zweiten Satz hatte sie es nicht geschafft das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Snape rollte mit den Augen und trat einen halben Schritt zur Seite, um Hermine hineinzubitten. Diese hatte allerdings nicht erwartet in das Allerheiligste eintreten zu dürfen und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Snape verdrehte erneut die Augen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er durchquerte den Raum und lehnte sich an den Kamin, in dem ein großes Feuer prasselte.

Endlich gelang es Hermine sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen und sie setzte sich mit wackeligen Knien in Bewegung, um Snape in den dunklen Raum zu folgen. Wie von Geisterhand krachte kurz hinter ihr die Tür ins Schloss und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Nun Miss Granger, was führt Sie denn hier hinunter?" Seine Stimme war so emotionslos, sein Blick so kalt, dass sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine Hausaufgabe in seinem Unterricht vermasselt und fragte sich, wieso sie nicht versucht hatte sich mit Ron auszusprechen statt hier hinunter zu kommen.

Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten sie immer noch erwartungsvoll, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Sie konnte ihre Unruhe nicht zuordnen, es war keine Angst, die sie verspürte, es waren Emotionen und Gedanken, die sie niemals in Zusammenhang mit diesem Mann erwartet hätte

Snape lehnte noch immer am Kamin. Seine Augenbrauen waren in die Höhe gezogen und zeigten deutlich an, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte noch lange auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Er stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus, wandte sich um und verschwand so schnell im Nebenraum, dass sein Umhang flatterte.

Hermine stand noch immer mitten in dem kreisrunden Büro und starrte den Kamin an.

Ihr Blick blieb am Kaminsims hängen, den Snapes Körper verdeckt hatte, als er dort stand.

Sie kniff ihre braunen Augen zusammen, um genauer erkennen zu können, was dort auf dem Kaminvorsprung aus schwarzem Marmor aufgereiht war. Es waren ganz offensichtlich Bilderrahmen mit Fotos von magischen Personen, denn sie bewegten sich alle. Wäre sie nur einen Meter weiter in den Raum getreten, hätte sie erkennen können, wer dort einen Ehrenplatz im Raum des Professors erhalten hatte. Ihre Augen schmerzten schon, so sehr strengte sie sich an, die Figuren auf den Fotos zu erkennen. Jedoch wagte sie es nicht sich ihnen zu nähern, aus Angst ihre Knie könnten nachgeben. Leicht neigte sie den Kopf nach vorne. Irgendetwas schien ihr zu sagen, dass sie unbedingt wissen musste, von wem die Bilder waren.

Snape hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Er war froh aus dem Raum entkommen zu sein, denn auch in ihm waren lang zurückgehaltene Gefühle aufgekeimt und obwohl er die äußere Emotionslosigkeit in Perfektion beherrschte, fürchtete er zum ersten Mal seine Maske könnte fallen.

Hermine glaubte indessen zu erkennen, wen die Fotos zeigten. Es war offensichtlich eine Hexe, denn sie hatte langes, lockiges braunes Haar, dass ihr ungebändigt über die Schultern wallte. Sie hatte das Gefühl vom Blitz getroffen zu sein und auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise fiel alle Nervosität und Angst vor der bevorstehenden Feier von ihr ab. Langsam begann sie auf den Kamin zuzugehen und mit jedem Schritt wurde sie sich sicherer, dass die Fotos ausnahmslos sie zeigten.

Snape hatte sich unterdessen gesammelt und schritt nun wieder auf den Raum zu, in dem er seine zukünftige Kollegin zurückgelassen hatte, in der Absicht sie mit wenigen Worten wieder hinaus zu werfen. Als er im Türbogen stand erstarrte er.

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, als er registrierte, dass sich die junge Hexe ganz offenbar auf seine Bilderrahmen zu bewegte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er lässig ein paar Mal seinen Zauberstab

geschwenkt, ein paar Sprüche gemurmelt und die Sache hätte keinerlei Konsequenzen für ihn gehabt. Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wie gelähmt stand er an der Tür und war völlig überwältigt von den Emotionen, die er zuletzt vor etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren wahrgenommen hatte.

Hermine war inzwischen am Kaminsims angelangt und fuhr mit dem Finger über den schwarzen Marmor.

Sie wandte sich um, in Erwartung Snape dicht hinter sich oder zumindest in der Mitte des Raumes zu erblicken. Doch dieser stand nun an der Flügeltür, durch welche sie sein Büro betreten hatte, den Türknauf umfasst, als wollte er jeden Augenblick davonlaufen.

Diesmal war Hermine diejenige, die sich ungewöhnlich schnell durch den Raum bewegte. Sie umfasste mit ihrer rechten Hand entschlossen seine auf dem Türgriff, um ihn daran zu hindern die Tür zu öffnen. Die Linke legte sie auf seine Brust genau auf die Knopfleiste seines Umhanges.

Sein Griff lockerte sich um den Türknauf, er drehte seine Hand, damit der Hermines Finger zart umschließen konnte.

Severus Snape schaute seine zukünftige Kollegin sprachlos an. Er schluckte und seine Augen sprachen Bände.

Hermine sah, dass da eine Mauer bröckelte, die jahrein und jahraus tiefe Emotionen zurückgehalten hatte.

Er atmete geräuschvoll ein und stammelte: „Miss Granger – Hermine – ich muss –"

Doch Hermine hob die Hand, die auf Snapes Brust lag und legte sie auf seinen Mund:

„Psst, nicht jetzt, wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt."

Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über Severus sinnliche Lippen, dann griff sie ihn um den Hals, zog ihn zu sich herab und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hielten sie sich bei den Händen und schauten sich lange in die Augen.

„Komm bitte nach dem Fest noch auf ein Glas Wein, wir haben uns viel zu erzählen", sagte Severus Snape leise.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl auf eine lange Nacht gefasst machen", antwortete Hermine verschmitzt lächelnd.

Auch Snape nickte, dachte aber dabei:

„Ja Liebes, auf lange Nächte, Tage, Wochen, Monate und Jahre."

Ende


	7. 7 Dezember

**Wolke Sieben**

von AnnyAn

----------------------------------

Severus Snape hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte finster in die Ferne.

Wie hatte ihm das alles nur passieren können?

Als er gestorben war (er konnte nicht sagen wie lange dies nun her war, Zeit verlief hier einfach anders), erwartete ihn Albus Dumbledore, der ihm mitteilte, dass es Zeit für ihn war ins Licht zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg zum Licht erklärte Albus ihm, wie stolz er auf ihn war und dass er für all seine Entbehrungen in seinem Leben dafür jetzt reichlich belohnt werden würde.

Danach brachte er ihn hierher, auf diese weiße Wolke, auf der eine weiße Villa stand. Severus glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als plötzlich die Tür auf ging und Lily auf ihn zulief.

Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen leuchteten und ihre langen roten Haare flatterten sanft im Wind. Sie lief auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie küsste sein Gesicht und beteuerte ihm, wie glücklich sie darüber sei, dass er nun mit ihr die Ewigkeit verbringen dürfte.

Eng umschlungen stand er mit ihr in dem Bewusstsein da, dass sich alles gelohnt hatte und für einige Sekunden war er die glücklichste Seele des Universums.

Doch dann ging die Türe der Villa erneut auf und heraus trat James Potter. Wie vom Donner gerührt ließ er Lily los und sah entsetzt und fragend zu Dumbledore.

Die Augen seines früheren Mentors blitzten belustig auf und mit einem Schmunzeln sagte er zu Severus: „Natürlich kannst du nicht erwarten nur belohnt zu werden, Severus. Deine Taten, als du noch ein loyaler Todesser aus Überzeugung warst, müssen gesühnt werden und ich befürchte, ER wird deine Buße sein."

Dumbledore lehnte sich zu ihm. „Meiner Meinung nach hast du es gar nicht so schlecht getroffen, versuch dich einfach damit zu arrangieren." Er zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und sickerte langsam durch die Wolke hinfort.

Seit diesem Tag lebte er mit den zwei Potters hier auf dieser Wolke.

Gut, Albus hatte Recht, er hätte es schlechter treffen können. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er Voldemort besucht. Tom Riddle saß auf einer grauen Gewitterwolke und zu seinen Füßen hockte Bellatrix Lestrange. Irgendjemand hatte Bella eine kleine Handharfe gegeben und sie verbrachte ihre gesamte Zeit damit, darauf herum zu klimpern und mit ihrer schrillen Stimme irgendwelche Choräle zu singen. In ihrer Verrücktheit dachte Bellatrix tatsächlich, sie wäre nun ein Engel der himmlischen Heerscharen. Und Voldemort saß die ganze Zeit da, hielt sich die Ohren zu und verfluchte den Himmel, in dem es unmöglich war, einen Cruciatus auf Bella abzuschießen.

Severus hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um, er sah Lily mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihn zulaufen. Sie lief an ihm vorbei, bis zum Rande der Wolke, kniete sich dort hin und starrte in die Tiefe. „Ich bin so aufgeregt, Severus, gleich ist es so weit."

Severus wusste worauf Lily wartete, seit Tagen sprach sie von nichts anderem.

Den verstorbenen Seelen war es nur erlaubt in extremen Situationen den Hinterbliebenen beizustehen und an bestimmten Tagen war es ihnen erlaubt einen Blick auf sie zu werfen.

Heute an Weihnachten war so ein Tag.

„Es geht los, es geht los", rief Lily aufgeregt. „James komm schnell, die Kinder sind aufgewacht und laufen die Treppe hinab, um zu sehen was der Weihnachtsmann ihnen gebracht hat."

Lily lächelte Severus an und ihre Augen strahlten ihn dermaßen an, dass sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte und er für einen Moment seinen Streit mit James vergaß. Als er jedoch sah wie James an Lilys Seite trat, um sich ebenfalls das Schauspiel auf Erden anzusehen, drehte sich Severus demonstrativ von ihnen weg.

Er starrte an sich herab, nicht einmal seine geliebten schwarzen Roben waren ihm geblieben. Hier im Himmel trug man strahlendes Weiß und auch wenn der Schnitt seiner Himmelskleidung der seiner früheren Lehrerroben entsprach, konnte es ihn nicht mit dieser grellen, hellen Farbe versöhnen.

Severus verdrehte die Augen, als Sätze an seine Ohren drangen, wie: „Oh, sieht Lily nicht entzückend aus in ihrem rosa Pyjama!"

„Wie groß James geworden ist!"

„Albus sieht von Tag zu Tag mehr wie Harry aus!"

Severus grummelte, es war wieder einmal typisch für den Pottersprössling, gerade denjenigen seiner Söhne den Namen Severus zu geben, der ein Abbild des großen heldenhaften Harry Potters war.

„Severus, möchtest du nicht auch zuschauen kommen? Sieh mal, Albus Severus hat einen Spielzeugbesen geschenkt bekommen."

Erst jetzt schien Lily die finstere Mine des ehemaligen Tränkemeisters zu bemerken, fragend sah sie zwischen James und Severus hin und her. „Habt ihr euch schon wieder gestritten? Könnt ihr nicht einmal zu Weihnachten Frieden geben?" Seufzend und ein wenig traurig sah sie wieder ihren Enkelkindern beim Geschenke auspacken zu.

„Seht mal, Andromeda kommt mit dem kleinen Teddy zu Besuch." Lily erhob sich und blickte mahnend auf ihre beiden Männer. „Ich husche hinüber zu Tonks und Remus, die sehen sich das sicher ebenfalls an."

Sie stemmte energisch ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Eigentlich habe ich mir gedacht, dass ihr in letzter Zeit besser miteinander auskommt. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr euren Streit beigelegt habt, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Ich will ein friedliches Weihnachten." Mit diesen Worten sickerte sie langsam durch die Wolke und verschwand.

Severus stand noch immer abgewandt von James, als ihn plötzlich zwei starke Arme von hinten umarmten. „Warum willst du ihr es nicht erzählen?"

Zuerst wurde Severus etwas steif in James Armen, bevor er sich doch entspannt an ihn lehnte. „Fang nicht wieder damit an."

„Lily würde sich freuen, du weißt wie lange sie sich das schon wünscht." James hauchte einen kurzen Kuss gegen Severus Hals.

„Wenn du es Lily erzählst, weiß es bald der ganze Himmel und wir wären das Klatschgespräch Nummer eins", brummte Severus.

Energisch drehte James Severus zu sich herum. „Wie lange würden sie über uns tratschen? Ein Jahrzehnt, zwei Jahrzehnte, ein Jahrhundert? Glaub mir, irgendwann hören sie auf damit."

Gottergeben legte Severus seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. „Gott, ich kann Black jetzt schon lachen hören und Dumbledore wird aus dem Zwinkern überhaupt nicht mehr herauskommen."

James zog Severus eng an sich und sah ihn lüstern an. „Ich verspreche dir, dass Lily und ich uns bemühen werden jedes Lachen, jedes Zwinkern und jeden blöden Kommentar an dir wieder gut zu machen." Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen presste er seine Lippen auf die von Severus und verschmolz mit ihm in einen innigen Kuss.

Als sie sich aus dem Kuss trennten, sah James Severus mit glasigem Blick an und leise flüsterte er zu ihm: „Komm mit ins Haus und lass dich von mir noch etwas überzeugen." Er nahm Severus an der Hand und zog ihn Richtung Haus.

Willig trabte Severus hinter James her. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich an der Zeit, das Versteckspiel aufzugeben. Er hatte Dumbledore einmal gefragt, wie lange er für seine Sünden büßen müsse und Albus hatte ihm geantwortet: „Solange bis du dich damit abgefunden hast."

Severus lächelte, anscheinend war seine Büßerzeit vorbei.

Sie betraten die Villa und Severus' Blick fiel auf den weiß geschmückten Christbaum, er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Weihnachtsfest das Beste seines Lebens und seines Ablebens werden könnte.

ENDE


	8. 8 Dezember

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Überredungskunst**

(von Angie Snape)

„Severus, ich bin soweit. Kommst du?"  
„Schon wieder? Es war doch aber erst gestern?"

„Na, etwas länger ist es schon her."  
„Hmm... tatsächlich?"

„Ich mag es nun mal, wenn du es mit mir tust."  
„Ich weiß."

„Wenn du nicht willst... Es ginge zur Not auch ohne dich..."  
„Wage es ja nicht!"

„Dann habe ich dich also überredet?"  
„Hatte ich denn eine Wahl?"

„Nein, die hattest du von Anfang an nicht."  
„Sag ich doch. Dann lass es uns machen."

„Severus?"  
„Ja?"

„Warum muss ich dich jedes Jahr zum Punschbrauen überreden?"  
„Weil ich in dieser Zeit lieber etwas anderes mit dir täte..."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	9. 9 Dezember

**Vergebung**

von

Tamsyn

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht an meine Beta Jonito!_

„Hermine? Wo willst du denn hin? Wir wollen doch gleich mit der Feier beginnen!"

Harry war seiner Freundin in den Flur seiner Wohnung gefolgt und beobachtete, wie sie sich einen Schal umlegte und mit entschlossener Geste nach der Türklinke griff.

„Was glaubst du, wo ich hingehe?", fragte sie müde.

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Jetzt? Der Punsch ist fertig, alle sind im Wohnzimmer und wir wollen feiern. Heute ist Weihnachten!"

In ihren Blick trat etwas Stählernes, ein Vorgang, der Harry immer wieder erstaunte. Wie schaffte sie es bloß, dieses warme Braun so eisig aussehen zu lassen?

„Glaubst du, er weiß, dass heute Weihnachten ist?", fragte sie.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer vergrub Harry seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und bohrte verlegen die Schuhspitze in den weichen Teppich.

„Nein", gab er schließlich zu. „Wahrscheinlich nicht... aber kannst du nicht wenigstens heute...?"

Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Er kannte diesen Blick.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir ihm etwas schuldig sind?", fragte sie sanft.

Harry antwortete nicht und sah nicht auf, als sie die Türe öffnete.

„Es dauert ja nicht lange... ich bin bald zurück..."

Sie wickelte den Schal fester um ihren Hals und trat hinaus in die beißende Kälte der dunklen Winternacht.

Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied sie sich dagegen, zu apparieren. Sie brauchte diese Augenblicke, um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was sie gleich erwarten würde.

Es war entsetzlich, jeden Tag aufs Neue... sie würde sich nie an diesen Anblick gewöhnen...

Sie konnte gut verstehen, dass Harry nicht mehr mitkommen wollte, dass niemand ihn besuchen wollte- es war so schwer zu ertragen. All die Jahre hatten sie ihn gefürchtet und jetzt....

Sie empfand Mitleid, aber das war es nicht, was sie diese Tortur immer wieder auf sich nehmen ließ. Schuldgefühle? Sie hatte keine Schuld, nicht in diesem Sinne...

Wahrscheinlich war es am ehesten dieses verdammte Pflichtbewusstsein, dass sie trieb...

Er hatte so viel gegeben- und hatte das Recht darauf, jetzt auch nehmen zu dürfen.

„Ah, Miss Granger! Gut, dass Sie endlich kommen! Heute war es besonders schlimm!", begrüßte die ältere Frau sie, als Hermine nach kurzem Marsch ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Hermine nickte grüßend und wickelte sich dann wortlos den Schal ab, um ihn und die dicke Winterjacke in die Hände der Frau zu legen, während sie gemeinsam weitereilten. Sie war etwas später als üblich und wollte keine Zeit mehr vergeuden.

Vor der Tür blieb sie noch einen Augenblick stehen, um sich zu sammeln. Die ältere Frau lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer für Sie ist, aber..."

Hermine schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, das ihre Locken flogen.

„Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann", gab sie zurück. „Er hätte so viel mehr verdient..."

„Aber das, was Sie für ihn tun, ist wichtiger, als das, was alle Anderen tun könnten. So hat er wenigstens für ein paar Augenblicke am Tag Frieden..."

Nach einem letzten aufmunternden Lächeln ließ die Frau sie allein vor dieser Tür, durch die sie leises Weinen hören konnte.

Sie sollte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben, und doch stiegen ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen, wie damals, als sie zum ersten Mal hierher gekommen war.

Durch die Milchglasscheibe konnte sie undeutlich eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt erkennen, die auf einem Stuhl saß.

Genauso hatten sie ihn auch damals vorgefunden, vor vier Jahren, als sie ihn wenige Wochen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts besuchen hatten.

Dass er überlebt hatte kam einem Wunder gleich, doch der Preis, den er für dieses Wunder zahlen musste, erschien ihr zu hoch.

‚Zeitschleifen-Phänomen'hatten die Heiler im St. Mungo den Zustand genannt, in dem ihr ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer sich befand. Sein Gehirn hatte durch die Ereignisse zu großen Schaden genommen.

Er steckte fest. Wieder und wieder erlebte er den gleichen Tag und es war grausam vom Schicksal, dass es der schlimmste seines Lebens war, der jeden Morgen von Neuem begann. Der Tag, an dem er die einzige wirkliche Freundschaft, die er je erleben durfte, verloren hatte.

„_Lily, Lily! Verzeih mir doch! Es tut mir Leid, so unendlich Leid!" _

So schrecklich gequält sein Aufschrei geklungen hatte, so freudig hatte sein Gesicht aufgeleuchtet, als sie den Raum zum ersten Mal betreten hatten.

„Du bist gekommen! Endlich! Du verzeihst mir, nicht wahr?"

Entsetzt hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie ihr Professor sich vor ihr auf den Boden warf und ihre Knie umklammerte. Er hielt sie für Lily!

Ihr hilfloser Blick hatte die Blicke der offensichtlich ratslosen Heiler getroffen.

Und ohne weiter nachzudenken hatte sie getan, was sich seitdem jeden Abend wiederholte.

„Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, Severus!", flüsterte sie und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihm liebevoll über das schwarze Haar zu streichen.


	10. 10 Dezember

**Weihnachtsgedicht**

Von Chrissi Chaos

Hört ihr wie die Glocken klingen

rundherum die Englein singen

Die stille Zeit – so nennt man das

Weihnachten macht einfach Spaß

Harmonie wohin man schaut

wenn auch auf Lügen oft gebaut

Überall ist Weihnachtspracht

dass einem s'Herz im Leibe lacht...

Doch einer hält das kaum noch aus

der ganze Pomp ist ihm ein Graus

Glitzerzeug und der Dekowahn

macht ihn überhaupt nicht an

Tannenbaum und Weihnachtslieder

sind dem Mann zutiefst zuwider

Wenn er könnte würd' er fliehen

und sich irgendwohin verziehen

wo kein liebliches Geklingel

und keine süßen Plätzchenkringel

kein Mistelzweig und auch kein Punsch

ihn mehr erwischt – das wär' sein Wunsch...

Doch jedes Jahr trifft es ihn wieder

der Harmoniezwang streckt ihn nieder

und er tritt an, mit flauem Magen

an den so frohen Weihnachtstagen

und hofft, sie mögen schnell vergehen

die falsche Pracht im Wind verwehen,

die Heuchelei und der versteckte Neid

und die nur aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit

der Frieden, der nur vorgegaukelt

und den, der's mag, in weihnachtsseeligen Schlummer schaukelt,

hofft, dass das Leben sich wieder entblößt

die bunte Weihnachtsrobe raschelnd fallen lässt

und nackt sich präsentiert – unschön, aber ehrlich

denn diese Maskerade hält er für entbehrlich

Und so vergehen für den Tränkemeister

zäh die Weihnachtstage, wie Tapetenkleister

Wie eingefroren harrt er still und stumm

in all dem Jubel um ihn rum

wünscht sich verzweifelt ab und zu sogar

auch er fänd' Weihnachten ganz wunderbar

Mir geht's ganz ähnlich wie dem Mann

der Weihnachten nicht leiden kann...

Der aufmerksame Leser fragt nun sicher ob

ich's Snape nicht einfach in die Schuhe schob.

Da hat er Recht, ganz sicherlich

das wirklich schwarze Weihnachtsschaf bin ich.

Aber lasst euch nicht verdrießen,

von Snape und mir den Spaß vermiesen!

Ein frohes Fest und schöne Tage

...und das mein ich auch so, wie ich's sage!




	11. 11 Dezember

**Deshalb…**

(artis magica)

- danke Angie fürs Betalesen -

„Oh nein", sagte er entschieden, „dieses Mal wirst du mich nicht wieder dorthin schleppen."

„Ach komm schon", drang sie, „es ist Weihnachten und was ist Weihnachten ohne einen Weihnachtsball."

„Ein Tag voller wundervoller Ruhe", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen, doch er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Hermine mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. Sie ruckte nun schon zum wohl hundertsten Mal den Kerzenleuchter auf dem Tisch zurecht und drapierte die eben gebackenen Plätzchen dekorativ auf einem mit goldenen Sternen übersäten blauen Porzellanteller.

Einen Augenblick lang beobachtete er sie versonnen dabei.

„Was gibst du dir so eine Mühe damit?", fragte er. „Maja wird sie in Nullkommanichts verputzt haben, wenn sie sie erst entdeckt hat."

„Ja", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln und sah endlich zu ihm auf. „Komm schon, Severus." Ihre Augen wurden rund.

Warum musste sie ihn immer so ansehen. Er zögerte eine Sekunde, doch dann sagte er entschieden: „Nein!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wirst du es denn nie über?", fragte er. „Immer die gleiche Musik, immer die gleichen dummen Witze..."

Hermine lachte hell auf.

„Oh ja", sie wandte sich schnell ab, um ihm nicht noch mehr Anlass zum Grummeln zu geben.

„Du lachst mich aus", sagte er empört und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Nur einmal ist man schwach geworden…"

Hermine wandte sich ihm wieder zu, das Lachen hatte sich in ihren Augenwinkeln versteckt. Sie trat nah an ihn heran, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ja", sagte sie und strich sachte über die steile Falte über seiner Nasenwurzel, „und dafür liebe ich dich."

Die Falte glättete sich und endlich huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Du gehst dieses Jahr alleine, Hermine", sagte er bestimmt und zog sie in die Arme. Und bevor sie protestieren konnte, setzte er hinzu: „Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich auf diesen Ball freust und … alte Gesichter wieder zu sehen."

Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Alt?", fragte sie leise empört.

„Auch wenn sie deine Freunde sind", fuhr er ungerührt fort, „lege ich nicht unbedingt gesteigerten Wert darauf, Potter und Weasley zu treffen. Es genügt schließlich, Tag für Tag vergeblich zu versuchen, ihren Sprösslingen Wissen einzutrichtern."

Hermine hob den Kopf und schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick.

„Jetzt bist du aber ungerecht." Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung.

„Hast du wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn ich alleine gehe?", fragte sie gegen seine Brust.

„Nein", erwiderte er und gab sie wieder frei. „Geh nur, mir ist nicht nach lauter Gesellschaft."

„Und es macht dir nichts aus, allein auf Maja Acht zu geben? Wir könnten eine Elfe…"

„Na hör mal", protestierte er, „für wen hältst du mich denn?"

Ein leises Lachen als Antwort, als Hermine sich von ihm abwandte und ins Schlafzimmer ging, um sich zurechtzumachen.

Severus sah ihr einen Moment nach. Erfahrungsgemäß dauerte es mehrere Stunden, bis er wieder etwas von ihr hören würde, deshalb holte er sich ein Buch aus dem Regal, setzte sich in den Sessel am Kamin und schlug es auf, blätterte bis zu der Stelle, an welcher er das letzte Mal aufgehört hatte und begann zu lesen. Er sah erst wieder hoch, als Hermine ihn ansprach.

„Na, wie seh ich aus?"

Severus klappte das Buch zu, beugte sich vor und legte es in aller Ruhe auf den Tisch, wohl wissend, dass Hermine beinahe vor Ungeduld platzte. Schließlich wandte er sich langsam zu ihr um.

Er taxierte sie von oben bis unten.

„Umwerfend", sagte er ehrlich beeindruckt.

Sie lächelte ihm befreit entgegen.

„Noch könntest du mit…"

„Und ewig lockt das Weib", lachte er. „Du wirst mich nicht umstimmen können, Hermine."

Er erhob sich, trat zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Nimm dich vor den Mistelzweigen in Acht", sagte er und begleitete sie zur Tür. „Albus hat die unangenehme Eigenschaft, sie an den merkwürdigsten Orten aufzuhängen. Es gibt kein Entkommen…"

Er öffnete die Tür und schob Hermine mit sanfter Gewalt hinaus.

„Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Abend", sagte er. Und zu war die Tür.

Hermine stand einigermaßen überrascht im Gang und starrte auf die ihr gegenüberliegende Wand. Doch dann schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf und ging der leisen Musik nach, die durchs Schloss klang und in ihr ein Gefühl erwartungsvoller Vorfreude auslöste.

Es war wunderbar, die alten Freunde wieder zu sehen, mit ihnen über die eigene Schulzeit zu flachsen und alte Erinnerungen hervorzukramen. Doch trotzdem der Abend einfach gelungen schien, war er dennoch nicht perfekt. Hermine erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, dass ihre Gedanken abschweiften, dass sie den Gesprächen der Freunde nicht mehr folgte und nur noch mechanisch nickte, wenn sie angesprochen wurde.

Sie schrak beinahe auf, als Harry ihr eines der Gläser Sekt reichte, die er vom Tablett eines vorbeieilenden Hauselfen genommen hatte. Verlegen lächelnd nickte sie ihm zu und nahm das Glas.

„Du bist hier", sagte Harry und stieß mit ihr an, „doch deine Gedanken sind ganz woanders."

Hermine sah auf und begegnete Harrys aufmerksamem Blick.

„Hast du Kummer?" Leiser Vorwurf klang in diesen Worten mit. Es war Hermine, als hörte sie wieder und wieder Harrys Worte, als er mit harschen Worten ihre Beziehung zu Severus missbilligte und jetzt die unausgesprochenen Worte ‚Ich hab's dir ja immer gesagt' durch den Raum zu schweben schienen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh nein, Harry Potter", sagte sie lachend und nippte von ihrem Glas, „es ist NICHT so, wie du denkst." ‚Es ist gar nicht so, wie du denkst', dachte sie noch und fühlte sich mit einem Mal so allein. Und dieses Gefühl wurde noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt, als Ginny an Harrys Seite trat und er sie liebevoll zu sich heranzog und den Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte sie und reichte Ginny ihr Glas, „aber mir ist heute nicht nach lauter Gesellschaft."

Harry nickte und prostete Hermine zu, die sich daraufhin umwandte und sich, so schnell es die Enge im Raum erlaubte, zur Tür hin durchkämpfte.

Hermines Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden wider, als sie voller Eile durch die Gänge lief und beinahe außer Atem zu Hause ankam.

Ein Augenblick, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, dann drückte sie die Klinke nieder und trat ein.

Ein Moment des Innehaltens und in Hermine strömte die Ruhe zurück, nach der sie sich noch vor wenigern Augenblicken gesehnt hatte.

Sie sah sich um.

Warmes Licht, das aus dem Kamin in den Raum floss, der nur von den Kerzen auf dem schweren Leuchter auf dem Tisch erleuchtet wurde und die fast schon niedergebrannt waren. Daneben die Schale mit Plätzchen, die bis auf ein paar Krümel leer gegessen war. Leise Musik einer Spieluhr.

Hermine trat näher und sah auf ein Bild tiefen Friedens.

Severus saß bequem zurückgelehnt in einer Ecke des Sofas und Maja lehnte an ihn geschmiegt. Sie schliefen. Das Buch, in welchem sie gelesen hatten, war Severus' Händen entglitten und zu Boden gefallen. Hermine trat heran und bückte sich, um es aufzuheben. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, sah sie in Severus' dunkle Augen.

„Schon zurück?", fragte er leise lächelnd.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihnen und strich Maja die Locken aus der Stirn.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr beide euch gut unterhalten", sagte sie leise und als sie sich zu Severus vorbeugte, um ihn zu küssen, öffnete Maja die Augen.

„Mami", flüsterte sie und schlang die Arme um Hermines Hals.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit fürs Bett", sagte Severus streng und setzte sich auf.

Ein letzter Kuss für die Eltern und Maja ließ sich ohne Widerspruch von ihrer Mutter ins Kinderzimmer tragen.

Als Hermine kurze Zeit darauf wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, standen zwei Gläser auf dem Tisch, in denen der Wein im Feuerschein rubinrot funkelte.

„Was ist", begann Severus. Er zog Hermine zu sich aufs Sofa, „war die Musik nicht gut?"

Hermine lachte leise auf.

„Nein", sagte sie, „die Musik war ausgezeichnet."

Severus nickte.

„Dann waren es Albus' Scherze."

„Nein, die hielten sich im Rahmen."

„Potter", stellte Severus fest und sah ihr stirnrunzelnd in die Augen. „Was hat er getan?"

„Nein, nicht Potter."

„Wer dann?"

Hermine sah ihn lange an. Dann strich sie ihm einen Krümel von der Schulter.

„Du und Maja.", sagte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn und flüsterte: „Ihr seid alles, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche."

Severus legte die Arme um sie und lehnte sich zurück.

Wunderbare Nähe. Kein Wort nötig, Gedanken so gleich und nur die leise Musik der Spieluhr und der warme Schein des Feuers im Kamin.

- ENDE -


	12. 12 Dezember

**Whiskey Lullaby**

(Story von Satia)

Die weißen Flocken waren dicker und dicker geworden, während das Paar vor den beiden Erinnerungssteinen stand unter der größten Weide die der alte Friedhof aufwies zu finden waren.

„Wie lange ist es nun her?", fragte die Frau, die sich in tiefer Vertrautheit in den Arm des Mannes neben sich geschmiegt hatte, während dieser den Arm zärtlich um sie gelegt hielt.

„Das fragst du jedes Jahr, Liebste.", antwortete er sanft „in diesem Dezember sind es fünfzehn Jahre, seit er sich das Leben genommen hat."

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie, dann durchbrach sie die Stille mit ihrer leisen Stimme.

„Er war so arrogant, stets so griesgrämig, aber er schien auch so stark... ich habe mir damals nicht einmal Gedanken gemacht, als er immer mehr getrunken hat. Es schien so gut zu ihm zu passen... es war so... slytherin..."

Er zog sie etwas näher an sich heran.

„Wir alle haben es erst gemerkt, als es schon zu spät war. Hör auf, dich für alles verantwortlich zu fühlen. Du konntest es nicht verhindern. Er ging davon aus, dass er bei ihr niemals eine Chance hätte. Und trotz aller Stärke hat er es nie gewagt, es ihr zu sagen. Vielleicht wollte er sich selbst auch nicht gestehen, dass er eine Gryffindor liebte, die obendrein so viel jünger war als er..."

„Das Bild... du vergisst das Bild, das wir bei ihm gefunden haben. Ihr Bild... Nein, er hatte es sich gestanden und das hat ihn zerstört. Es hat nicht in sein Leben gepasst, also hat er versucht, so viel zu trinken, bis er sie vergessen kann, bis sein Schmerz betäubt ist..." Ihre Stimme stockte und er fuhr für sie fort.

„... bis er in dieser einen Nacht erkannte, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde. Also hat er es beendet... verrückt, dass ausgerechnet Harry ihn gefunden hat... das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, ihr Bild in der Hand und mit einer Ruhe in den blassen Gesichtszügen, als sei ihm in seinem letzten Whiskey-Rausch noch ein Schlaflied gesungen worden und in seiner Hand dieser hingekrakelte Zettel, dass er sie lieben würde bis in den Tod..."

Sie löste sich von ihm und ging die zwei Schritte auf den Erinnerungsstein zu auf dem sein Name stand und legte die Blumen auf dem Grab ab.

„Am Ende hat er Erinnerung doch weggetrunken", flüsterte sie und man hörte, wie der Gedanke sie schmerzte, dass Liebe so weh tun konnte, dass man sie mit Gewalt verdrängen wollte...

Aber er schüttelte den Kopf, als sie zu ihm zurückging und sich wieder in seinen Arm schmiegte, als solle er sie vor dieser traurigen Geschichte beschützen. „Nein... er hat die Erinnerung nicht weggetrunken – er hat sie nur an sie weitergegeben..."

Sie nickte und blickte zu dem zweiten Erinnerungsstein.

„Du hast recht... Harry hätte ihr niemals von dem Bild und schon gar nicht von dem Zettel erzählen dürfen. Sie hat sich vom ersten Moment an schuldig gefühlt und ist diese Last nie wieder los geworden. Ist es nicht schrecklich, dass sie ihn auch geliebt hat, und dass sie nur aus falschem Gryffindor-Stolz und weil er sie stets so schlecht behandelt hatte, niemals auch nur eines seiner liebevollen Worte akzeptiert hat? Als er tot war hat sie Stück für Stück jeden seiner Annäherungsversuche verstanden und ist dabei wahnsinnig geworden..."

„...und hat genauso zu trinken begonnen wie er." Erinnerte er sich „Ich hätte etwas sagen müssen, als ihr Atem immer häufiger nach Whiskey gerochen hat. Aber sie war immer so grenzenlos vernünftig gewesen, dass ich gedacht habe, sie würde es alleine schaffen. Es sei nur eine Phase..."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Das haben wir alle geglaubt und haben gleichzeitig dabei zugesehen, wie die Schuld, die gar nicht ihre war, sie zerfressen hat und wie sie versucht hat, die Erinnerung an ihn ebenfalls im Alkohol zu ertränken."

Sie schwiegen wieder beide lange, bevor er erneut sprach. Leise.. kaum hörbar...

„Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass diese lebenslustige, junge, talentierte Gryffindor sich für ihn umbringen könnte. Ihre Eltern waren am Boden zerstört... sie hatte den Krieg überlebt, um dann so nutzlos ihr Leben zu geben, wie es nur möglich war, weil sie glaubte... nein... weil sie wusste, dass sie der Grund für seinen Tod war."

Nun trat er vor und legte Blumen auf das Grab der Gryffindor.

„Warum? Warum hast du das getan? Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen? Warum musstest du dir dasselbe Schlaflied singen lassen? Warum musstest auch du mit dem Bild deiner großen Liebe in der Hand tot auf deinem Bett aufgefunden werden? Ein letzter Fluch im letzten Rausch. Du hättest noch so viel erleben können, wenn du nur bereit gewesen wärst, dir helfen zu lassen..."

Sie kam zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Du konntest nicht alle retten. Den Krieg konnte man bekämpfen – aber gegen Liebe gibt es kein Mittel, keine Waffe, keine Medizin."

Er stand auf, drehte sich zu ihr und zog sie mit aller Kraft in seine Arme, vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

„Ich bin so dankbar, für deine Liebe." Hauchte er ihr ins Haar.

„Und ich für die deine", antwortete sie mit einem Kratzen in der Stimme, das verriet, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen. „Und wer weiß... vielleicht war der Tod dieser beiden das letzte Zeichen, das wir beide brauchten, um uns endlich zueinander zu bekennen, um nicht den selben Fehler zu begehen."

Er nickte an ihrem Hals.

„Was der Grund dafür ist, dass wir ihnen jedes Jahr Blumen bringen... ich weiß..."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft.

„Lass uns zurückgehen, Severus. Die anderen warten bereits mit Punsch und Weihnachtsliedern auf uns. Und du hast versprochen, dass du dieses Jahr dabeibleiben wirst."

Der Zaubertrankmeister lächelte Hermine, seine geliebte Frau Hermine an und nickte „Wenn du mich lieben würdest, würdest du mich nicht auf dieses Versprechen festnageln.", neckte er sie und sie lächelte verschmitzt zurück – die Augen immer noch ein wenig feucht „Weil ich dich liebe, habe ich dich in den vergangenen fünf Jahren aus diesem Versprechen an jedem Weihnachtsfest entlassen – aber nicht in diesem Jahr. Nicht in diesem..."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, nickte schmunzelnd und zog sie an sich, so dass sie Arm in Arm den Friedhof verließen.

Hinter ihnen setzten sich immer mehr der dicken weißen Schneeflocken, die es unter den Schutz der alten Weide hindurch auf die Grabsteine schafften, auf den beiden grauen, Felsen ab, die die Namen Draco Malfoy und Ginevra Weasley trugen...

ENDE

_Inspiriert wurde diese Geschichte durch den Song „Whiskey Lullaby, von __Brad Paisley, __den man sich bei Youtube ansehen kann._


	13. 13 Dezember

**Eine Weihnachtskatastrophe auf vier Pfoten...**

**...trifft auf eine Katastrophe in Blond. **

(von Kira Gmork)

Reges Treiben herrschte in der Winkelgasse und obwohl unablässig Hexen und Zauberer sich regelrecht von Geschäft zu Geschäft schoben, schafften es die stobenden Schneeflocken dennoch, das Kopfsteinpflaster mit einer gleichmäßig weißen Schicht zuzudecken.

Die Läden waren mit weihnachtlichem Schmuck dekoriert und aus jedem Geschäft ertönte eine andere Melodie und vermischte sich mit der der Nachbarläden, so dass man auf der Straße Aggressionen von der ganzen Besinnlichkeit bekam.

Ein Hauch von Zimt lag in der Luft und ein Chor von Engeln schwebte dank Magie unermüdlich durch die Gasse und bereicherte die ohnehin schon klanggetränkte Luft mit seinem Gesang.

Lucius Malfoys Gehstock bohrte sich tief in den frischen Schnee, war der Magier doch versucht, damit nach den trällernden Engeln zu schlagen, die geradewegs auf ihn zuhielten, um ihn weihnachtlich zu stimmen, sobald er die Gasse betreten hatte.

"Verschwindet", knurrte er stattdessen und sah die lieblichen Engel mit einem mörderischen Blick an. Sofort drehte der sangesfreudige Chor ab und für einen Moment verlor er seine Formation, bevor die Engel erneut zusammenfanden und ihre Runde durch die Gasse wiederum antraten, um sich auf ein anderes Opfer zu stürzen.

Malfoy fluchte und blickte sich um. Niemand in seiner Nähe wagte es, seinen Blick zu erwidern, und ein junger Mann, der eilig den Kopf senkte, als Malfoy ihn ansah, rannte prompt gegen einen Laternenpfahl.

Malfoy kam zu dem Schluss, dass seine bedrohliche Präsenz zufriedenstellend war und es befriedigte ihn zutiefst. Man brachte ihm Respekt entgegen, so wie es einem Malfoy gebührte, der Tag war also noch nicht völlig verloren.

Mit erhobenem Kinn schritt er durch die Menge, die ihm so schnell wie möglich Platz machte, denn so sehr auch jeder in seine eigenen Besorgungen vertieft war, so deutlich war doch die Anwesenheit des ehemaligen Todessers und die Furcht vor ihm war ungebrochen, munkelte man doch, dass er hinter den Kulissen seiner geschäftlichen Tätigkeiten eine neue Riege Todesser ausbildete, um in absehbarer Zeit das Gedankengut Voldemorts unter seiner Regie wieder aufleben zu lassen.

Malfoy wusste um diese Gerüchte und wunderte sich insgeheim über die blühende Phantasie der einfachen Leute. Niemand in den Reihen der magischen Oberschicht glaubte diesen Humbug...zumindest hatte ihn noch niemand darauf angesprochen und somit sah er auch keinen Grund, die Ängste der einfachen Leute zu besänftigen, sorgten eben diese Ängste doch dafür, dass er eine brechendvolle Straße mit ausladender und ruhiger Eleganz passieren konnte.

Als er das Geschäft erreicht hatte, das er aufsuchen wollte, machte er eine ungeduldige Handbewegung um ein wenig Schnee von den Schultern seines Umhanges zu entfernen, dann betrat er 'Majestic Diamonds', einen Juwelierladen, der ihm von einer alternden Aristokratin empfohlen worden war, deren Familienname so altehrwürdig war, wie der teure Familienschmuck, den sie in besagtem Laden einmal im Monat magisch reinigen ließ.

Malfoy hoffte, dass die Empfehlung der alten Lady den Aufwand rechtfertigen würde, das Geschäft gleich zweimal persönlich aufzusuchen. Beim ersten mal hatte er einen Ring in Auftrag gegeben, der nach seinen Wünschen für Narcissa gefertig werden sollte, und an diesem heutigen Heiligabendvormittag, wollte er die Auftragsarbeit abholen. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Wünsche so umgesetzt worden waren, wie er es sich vorstellte...er hoffte es für den Besitzer des Ladens, dessen Familiengeschäft ansonsten das neue Jahr mit einem Geschlossen-Schild begehen würde. Es war nicht schwer, die Banken zu beeinflussen, Geschäftsleuten, die Malfoy ein Dorn im Auge waren, den Geldhahn zuzudrehen...genaugenommen war es eine seiner Fingerübungen, die er manchmal auf beliebige Geschäfte anwendete, nur um zu sehen, wie schnell seine Anweisungen von den entsprechenden Stellen umgesetzt wurden. Manche dieser willkürlichen Befehle hatte er wieder rückgängig gemacht, doch manche hatte er danach vergessen, wie er immer erst dann bemerkte, wenn er die Konkursnachricht seiner Opfer erhalten hatte. Eine Nachlässigkeit, die durchaus schon mal vorkommen konnte, bei einem beschäftigten Mann wie ihm.

Die scheinbar unvermeidlichen Weihnachtsklänge ertönten, als eine Gehilfenelfe ihm eilig die Tür des Geschäftes von innen öffnete, sich tief verbeugte und ihn Willkommen hieß.

Malfoy schnaubte angewidert, trat jedoch ein und streifte sich den Umhang achtlos von den Schultern, jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln sehr wohl darauf achtend, dass der Elf dafür sorgte, dass kein Stückchen Stoff den Boden auch nur berührte. Der Elf kämpfte mit dem wallenden Gewand, Schnee fiel zu Boden, doch das Wesen schaffte es, den Umhang ordentlich auf seinem Arm zu sortieren und dann über einen Kleiderständer zu hängen, wo er magisch getrocknet wurde.

Malfoy kommentierte die Meisterleistung des kleinen Elfen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, was den Elfen dazu veranlasste, schnell den Kopf zu senken und seinen Herrn, den Juwelier Mr. Dalony, zu holen.

Malfoy sah sich derweil im Raum um und stellte fest, dass die Juweliere in der Winkelgasse immer noch viel zu wenig Wert auf Schutzzauber legten, ganz so, als gäbe es kriminelle Elemente nur in der Nokturngasse.

Als er ein Keuchen hörte, wandte er sich widerwillig dem alten Dalony zu, der wie eine Dampflock klang, sobald er sich von seinem Arbeitsstuhl erheben musste. So scharf die Augen des Alten wohl auf seine kostbaren Schmuckarbeiten gerichtet waren, so wässrig sahen sie nun Malfoy an.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind sicher gekommen, um den Ring zu holen, den ich für Sie gefertigt habe."

"Sie haben ihn für meine Frau gefertigt", korrigierte Malfoy unnötigerweise. Der Juwelier sah ihn einen Moment so an, als wolle er die linguistische Frage dieses Sachverhaltes gerne weiter diskutieren, besann sich dann jedoch darauf, dass man einem Mann wie Malfoy nicht widersprach, wenn man an den Dingen hing, die einem lieb und teuer waren.

"Natürlich, der Ring Ihrer Frau", sagte er daher schließlich und öffnete eine Schublade.

Malfoy knurrte leise, als er sah, dass die Lade durch keinerlei Zauber gesichert worden war, und jeder x-beliebige Niemand so diesen kostbaren Ring hätte stehlen, oder auch nur ansehen können.

"So, da wäre das gute Stück", sagte Dalony mit einem Besitzerstolz, der Malfoy ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

"MEIN gutes Stück", sagte er daher gefährlich leise."

"Das Ihrer Frau", korrigierte der Juwelier trocken, nicht ohne seine Worte mit einer unterwürfigen Geste zu begleiten.

"Zeigen Sie ihn mir", blaffte Malfoy ihn an.

Sofort hielt Dalony ihm den Ring entgegen, doch als er auf Malfoy zutrat, geriet der alte Mann ins Taumeln und der Ring fiel zu Boden, wo er auf dem dicken Teppich liegen blieb und golden glänzte.

Malfoy machte ein zutiefst missbilligendes Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass der Juwelier sich wieder fing und nach der Helferelfe rufen würde, die den Ring aufhob, oder sich gefälligst selbst danach bückte.

Ungeduldig ließ Malfoy seinen Gehstock durch seine Hände hindurchgleiten, während Dalony mühsam um Atem rang.

Endlich schien der alte Mann in der Lage, seinen Verkäuferpflichten wieder nachzukommen, da flitzte, bevor er nach der Elfe rufen konnte, ein ganz anderes Wesen plötzlich quer durch den Raum. Eine Katze hatte von der Tür des angrenzenden Raumes, in dem wohl die Werkstatt untergebracht war, gelauert und den Ring offensichtlich als Beute auserkoren, die sie eine Zeitlang beobachtet hatte, um sich jetzt darauf zu stürzen.

"Wage es dich nicht!", brachte Lucius gerade noch hervor, ehe das Tier den Ring verschluckte, als wäre reines Gold mit Diamantenbesatz seine Leibspeise.

"Oh!", machte der Juwelier unglücklich.

Malfoys Gesicht glich inzwischen einem Sturm vom Ausmaß eines Hurricans. Seine Stimme klang nicht weniger zerstörerisch, als ein solcher Wirbelsturm.

"Komm her, du verdammtes Vieh!", schrie er die Katze an, die daraufhin ihren Oberkörper zu Boden presste, die Ohren anlegte und ein wildes Fauchen von sich gab, dem ein bedrohliches Knurren folgte.

Lucius zog die Hand zurück, die er nach dem Tier ausgestreckt hatte, und funkelte die Katze ebenso böse an, wie diese ihn.

"Holen Sie mir den Ring zurück!", befahl er schließlich Dalony.

"Das kann ich nicht, Sir", gab dieser leise zurück und sein Blick schwenkte nervös zur hinteren Tür, wo jedoch niemand zu sehen war.

"Dann...", stieß Malfoy drohend hervor und zog seinen Zauberstab, "...werde ich sie magisch aufschlitzen!"

"NEEEEIN!", ertönte da eine Kinderstimme aus dem eben noch leeren Durchgang zur Werkstatt. Ein Mädchen von etwa fünf Jahren blickte entsetzt auf den vergleichsweise riesigen Malfoy, der in seiner ganzen bedrohlichen Erscheinung wie Luzifer höchstpersönlich auf das Kind zu wirken schien.

"Helen, geh wieder zu deiner Mutter", sagte Dalony streng.

"Aber Großvater, ich muss doch auf Tinkerbell aufpassen, damit der böse Mann ihr nichts tut. Das ist MEINE Katze, und du rührst sie nicht an!" Das Kind starrte Lucius an, als könne es ihn auf diese Art bannen, nahm die Katze vom Boden und presste sie beschützend an die Brust. Dalony sog scharf die Luft ein, bahnte sich doch hier eine Katastrophe an.

Tinkerbell, wie dieses fauchende, ringfressende Fellbündel offenbar hieß, beäugte den großen Mann ebenfalls, wenn auch sehr viel missbilligender als sein junges Frauchen.

"Das ist albern!", stieß Lucius verächtlich hervor und zog so schnell einen Bündel Geldscheine hervor, als hätte er ihn magisch erscheinen lassen.

Die Scheine aufgefächert, beugte er sich ein wenig zu dem Mädchen herab und ließ ein Haifischgrinsen aufflackern, während er sagte: "Eine kleine Schönheit wie du hat sicher viele Wünsche. Überlass mir dieses...niedliche Kätzchen, dann kannst du dir ein Dutzend neue kaufen, wenn du möchtest...und noch viel mehr!"

"Kauf dir doch selbst ein niedliches Kätzchen, wenn du so viel Geld hast. Dann musst du doch nicht meine nehmen", sagte das Kind und seine Worte warem so trotzig, dass Lucius vor Wut schnaubte.

"Ich muss aber DIESE Katze haben!", 'damit ich ihr das Fell über die Ohren ziehen kann', fügte er in Gedanken an.

"Du willst ihr weh tun, ich hab's genau gesehen!", vorwurfsvoll sah Helen ihn an.

Einen Moment lang stand Malfoy da und versuchte mittels seines Blickes das Kind zur Herausgabe der Katze zu bewegen - vergeblich. Schließlich lächelte er sanft, doch seine Stimme war eisig: "Sie stirbt ohnehin vermutlich, nun, da sie diesen Ring im Magen hat."

Die Augen des Mädchens wurden riesig vor Entsetzen und füllten sich mit Tränen.

Malfoy streckte siegessicher seine Hände nach dem Tier aus.

Die Katze fauchte ihn an und holte zu einem Hieb aus, der einen dünnen blutigen Kratzer auf Malfoys Handrücken hinterließ.

Die Augen des blonden Mannes funkelten vor Zorn und erneut hob er seinen Zauberstab.

"Schluss jetzt mit den Gefühlsduseleien!", sagte er zischend.

Und plötzlich, kaum dass er zu ende gesprochen hatte, erstarrte er in der eigenen Bewegung.

Er hatte diese Worte schon einmal in einem ganz ähnlichen Zusammenhang gehört.

Damals...

...von seinem Vater...

...vor unendlich langer Zeit...und doch...fühlte er plötzlich den Schmerz wieder, den diese Worte bei ihm angerichtet hatten.

Es war ein stürmischer Herbsttag gewesen, als Lucius von seinem Kinderzimmerfenster aus gesehen hatte, wie sein Vater einen Leinensack in den See auf dem malfoyschen Gelände geworfen hatte. Mit kindlicher Neugier hatte er zugesehen, ob der Sack versank. Doch plötzlich begann der Leinenstoff sich zu bewegen und zwar so heftig, dass es Lucius plötzlich kalt den Rücken hinuntergelaufen war - der Sack sah aus, als würde er leben!

In Windeseile war Lucius durch die Gänge des riesigen Hauses gelaufen und schließlich quer über die Wiese. Als er endlich beim See angekommen war, hatte er den Sack aus dem Wasser gezogen und geöffnet.

Ihm hatte sich ein Bild des Grauens geboten, als er vier kleine Kätzchen fand, die, im Sack eingesperrt, im kalten Wasser ihr klägliches Ende gefunden hatten.

Lucius war zu geschockt und verwirrt gewesen, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sein Vater ihm verboten hatte, zu weinen.

Er weinte!

Und er schluchzte um die kleinen Fellknäuel, von denen er wusste, dass sie hatten leben wollen...und dass er sie liebgewonnen hätte.

Plötzlich hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich. Abraxas Malfoy war ungehalten, und dennoch klang er irgendwie ertappt. Seine Worte sollte Lucius erst viel später begreifen, und dann erkennen, dass das, was er gesehen hatte, mit regelmäßiger Gleichmäßigkeit zweimal im Jahr stattfand.

"Es werden sonst zu viele Katzen! Sie sind es nicht einmal wert, schwarze Magie für sie zu verwenden. Sie sterben schnell und leiden nicht lange...sie sterben besser, als so mancher Mensch."

Als Lucius nicht zu weinen aufhörte, fuhr sein Vater ihn plötzlich an: "Schluss jetzt mit den Gefühlsduseleien! Es gibt Kreaturen, die haben kein Recht auf ein Leben! Merk dir das, Lucius, dann kommst du sehr viel leichter durchs Leben! Hör auf zu heulen und geh ins Haus! SOFORT!"

Lucius konnte sich nicht erinnern, was danach geschehen war. Er wusste nur, dass er nie wieder an diese Begebenheit gedacht hatte...bis zu diesem Moment!

Er starrte Helen an, die seinem Blick mit tränenden Augen Stand hielt. Und plötzlich fragte er sich, wie er zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens die Philosophie seines Vaters hatte übernehmen können. Er fragte sich, wie er sich hatte anmaßen können, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. Er fragte sich, wie er einem Kind das um ein Haar hätte antun können, ohne sich dabei schuldig zu fühlen.

Lucius schluckte, als er spürte wie seine Kehle eng wurde.

Es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten - eine Träne stahl sich aus seinem Auge...eine Träne für die gequälten Kätzchen, denen er nicht hatte helfen können...aber schlimmer noch...er weinte, weil er sie danach einfach vergessen hatte.

Der Juwelier wandte panisch den Blick ab, als er begriff, dass Lucius Malfoy vor seinen Augen weinte. Mit Sicherheit würde der ehemalige Todesser jedes Mittel ergreifen, um ihm die Erinnerung an diese unsägliche Schwäche zu nehmen. Dalony versuchte Helen in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch das Mädchen blickte den weinenden Malfoy weiterhin ungeniert an.

Schließlich drückte Helen Tinkerbell fester an sich, ohne den großen blonden Mann aus den Augen zu lassen und sagte: "Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du wirklich so gerne eine eigene Katze möchtest. Ich dachte, du wolltest meiner weh tun. Du brauchst nicht zu weinen, wir finden bestimmt eine Katze für dich...aber Tinkerbell möchte ich behalten!"

Dalony hielt die Luft an und er stellte sich in den Weg, damit der Fluch Malfoys ihn träfe, statt Helen.

Lucius Malfoy wischte sich über die Augen und schob dann sanft den alten Mann aus dem Weg. Er sah Helen in die Augen und sagte mit brüchiger Stimme: "Deiner Tinkerbell wird nichts geschehen. Aber wir müssen den Ring aus ihrem Magen entfernen, sonst wird sie vermutlich nicht überleben."

"Aber dann tötest du sie!", begehrte das Kind auf.

"Nein...nein, hab Vertrauen", murmelte Malfoy mit so sanfter Stimmer, dass der alte Jewelier ein verblüfftes Keuchen ausstieß. Das alles ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!

Malfoy hob nun erneut seinen Zauberstab und er sah Helen ernst in die Augen, als er sagte: "Ich kann den Ring herausholen, ohne ihr weh zu tun. Ich werde ihn herauszaubern - aber du musst Tinkerbell dafür ganz ruhig halten. Glaubst du, du schaffst das?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon", murmelte Helen und ihre Hände legten sich fester um den Leib der Katze, während das Mädchen begann, beruhigende Worte zu murmeln.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann ließ Lucius Malfoy seinen Zauberstab sinken und sagte leise: "Lass sie jetzt besser schnell runter."

Kaum hatte Helen die Katze auf den Teppich gesetzt, begann das Tier zu würgen.

"Alles in Ordnung...es ist gleich vorbei und ihr wird es wieder gut gehen", versicherte der Blonde dem besorgten Kind.

Und tatsächlich würgte das Tier den Ring hervor, schüttelte sich dann noch einmal und trippelte schließlich davon, als sei rein gar nichts geschehen.

Der Juwelier bückte sich so schnell er konnte und säuberte den Ring mit einem Taschentuch, das er eilig hervorgezogen hatte, währenddessen versicherte er: "Wenn Sie mir noch ein paar Minuten Zeit geben würden, Sir, dann werde ich ihn magisch reinigen."

Lucius Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und streckte die Hand aus. "Nein danke, Mr. Dalony, ich nehme ihn lieber sofort an mich."

Zögerlich reichte der alte Mann Malfoy den Ring, der ihn sofort einsteckte und nach seinem Umhang verlangte.

Während die Helferelfe das Kleidungsstück brachte, fragte Helen den blonden Mann: "Wünschst du dir zu Weihachten eine Katze?"

Malfoy sah das Kind lange an, dann erwiderte er: "Ich werde wohl bis zum Frühjahr warten, wenn es neue Katzenbabys gibt. Aber ja, ich denke, ich werde mir ein paar zulegen."

"Die möchte ich sehen!", rief Helen begeistert.

Der Großvater des Kindes sog scharf die Luft ein und sagte warnend: "Helen!", bevor er zerknirscht anfügte: "Verzeihen Sie bitte, Mr. Malfoy, Sir."

Lucius sah den alten Mann an und hob die Hand, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, bevor er an Helen gewandt sagte: "Ich werde dir eine Einladung schicken, wenn es soweit ist. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns auf Malfoy Manor besuchst."

Als er sah, wie bleich Helens Großvater bei dieser Ankündigung wurde, fügte er an ihn gewandt an: "Es wird eine Einladung sein...kein Befehl, Mr. Dalony. Die Entscheidung liegt natürlich ganz bei den Eltern des Kindes und ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ihnen kein Nachteil entstehen wird, wenn sie sie ausschlagen."

"Aber ich MÖCHTE dich doch besuchen", begehrte das Kind auf, "warum sollten meine Eltern denn etwas dagegen haben?"

Malfoys Züge zeigten für einen kurzen Moment Bitterkeit, dann erwiderte er sehr ruhig: "Weil sie mich vielleicht für einen bösen Mann halten, Helen."

Das Mädchen starrte den großen Mann einen Augenblick lang an, dann lächelte es und sagte: "Aber das bist du doch gar nicht! Das kommt bestimmt nur, weil du manchmal so komisch guckst und nicht gelernt hast, dass man bitte sagt, wenn man etwas möchte."

Die Augen des Juweliers flehten Malfoy panisch an, seinem Enkelkind für diese Unverschämtheit nichts anzutun, doch Lucius lachte nur und sagte: "Dass du keine Angst vor mir hast, Helen, ist für mich das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Er zog den Umhang über, straffte seine Gestalt und wandte sich zum Gehen.

An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen, wandte sich um und sagte: "Frohe Weihnachten!", bevor er das Geschäft verließ.

Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er die Winkelgasse durchschritt und zum ersten mal seit Jahren freute er sich auf das Weihnachtsfest, und darauf, Narcissa von diesem wundersamen Vormittag zu erzählen.

ENDE


	14. 14 Dezember

**Weihnachten in Hogwarts**

(Ein Lehrergedicht von Satia)

Wenn Schnee fällt und die Glöckchen läuten,

Hauselfen leck're Pilze häuten,

Wenn's Sev'rus in den Kerker schneit,

dann ist in Hogwarts Weihnachtszeit.

Der Tränkemeister wird dann oft gesucht

Denn meistens ist er auf der Flucht

Vor guter Laune und Seeligkeit

Denn soviel Glück geht ihm zu weit!

Doch Dumbledore erwischt ihn immer!

Mal im Labor und mal im Lehrerzimmer,

Und zerrt ihn in die große Halle

Denn dort warten dann wirklich alle

Und wollen gemeinsam Punsch geniessen

Sich einen hinter die Binde giessen

Der Albus fängt mir Wodka an

Minerva ist vom Whisky stramm

Likörchen trinkt Professor Sprout

Und häufig singt sie dann auch gerne laut

Leider singt sie nicht sehr richtig

Dabei wär' das doch wirklich wichtig

Denn Snape tun dann die Ohren weh

Und auch der Bauch und jeder Zeh

Er leidet still und leise sehr

Und giftet sich meist noch viel mehr

Doch dass kennt Albus sehr genau

Und weiß „ist Severus erst einmal blau,

dann feiert er wie alle Lehrer"

Doch wird von Jahr zu Jahr es schwerer

In einzufangen für das Fest

Ihn reinzusetzen in das Nest

Aus Freundschaft und Gemütlichkeit

Er ist von selbst halt nicht bereit

Die Schönen Dinge zu geniessen

Er muß das erst einmal begiessen.

Am besten mit dem Hogwarts-Wein

Da sagt nicht einmal Sev'rus „nein"

Er trinkt – und dann – mit jedem Glas,

steigt seine Laune! Das hat doch was!

Und schneller als so mancher glaubt

Die schlechte Stimmung ist geraubt.

Dann sieht man ihn mit den and'ren sitzen,

bei Alkohol und dummen Witzen

und feiern bis ins Morgengrauen.

Und nächstes Jahr? Wir werden schauen...


	15. 15 Dezember

Disclaimer: Ich habe mir die handelnden Personen von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen und verdiene daran nichts.

Für die Idee kann J.K.R. nichts, die ist von mir.

**Remembrance**

**von irm63**

Endlich Ruhe. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen verriegelte Professor Snape die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und entfachte ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin, bevor er sich entspannt in seinem bequemen Lesesessel niederließ.

o0o0o0o

Albus hatte endlich seine Weihnachtsansprache beendet, wie alle Jahre wieder.

Snape hatte die Handvoll der über die Weihnachtsferien verbleibenden Schüler weitestgehend ignoriert, wobei seine Miene deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte, wie sehr er diese lärmige oberflächliche Feier verabscheute.

Wie jedes Jahr, hatten die Kollegen seine verschlossene Miene geflissentlich übersehen, und wie jedes Jahr waren diejenigen Schüler, die sein Blick kurz traf, erstarrt, um sich dann wieder ausgelassen dem opulenten Festmahl und den im Überfluss vorhandenen Knallbonbons zu widmen.

Und wie jedes Jahr hatte er sich nach dem Nachtisch zurückgezogen, nicht ohne dass der Schulleiter ihn mit strahlendem Lächeln aufforderte, doch noch ein wenig zu bleiben.

o0o0o0o

Nachdenklich und mit Wehmut nahm er das Foto der verhärmten Hexe von seinem Kaminsims, die ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen fixierte, wobei ein unmerkliches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte.

o0o0o0o

Er verband eine der wenigen glücklichen Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit mit dem Weihnachtsfest.

Nicht die Erinnerung an den lichtergeschmückten Christbaum, auf dem Tobias bestand, um die Nachbarn zu beeindrucken. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater entfloh ihm ein verächtliches Schnauben.

Nein, es war das Geheimnis, das seine Mutter mit ihm teilte, nachdem sich sein immer zorniger Vater, bereits rotgesichtig vom obligatorischen Weihnachtspunsch, aufmachte, um das Fest im Pub zu begehen.

Es war der gestohlene und auf immer zeitlose Moment des Friedens, als seine Mutter sich mit ihm heimlich zur Weihnachtsmesse davongeschlichen hatte, der den sonst so grimmigen Mann traurig lächeln ließ, während die leisen Klänge eines alten Weihnachtsliedes den Raum erfüllten.


	16. 16 Dezember

DU

von Loki Slytherin

Wütend stand Professor Neville Longbottom in der Großen Halle, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt und nach vorne gebeugt. Selten hatte man den besonnenen Lehrer so aufgebracht gesehen. Vor ihm standen eine Gruppe Schüler. An ihren Roben und Krawatten konnte man erkennen, dass sie aus unterschiedlichen Häusern kamen. Zwei Gryffindor, eine Hufflepuff und zwei Slytherins, eine bunt gemischte Bande, die ständig zusammen hing. Zu seiner Schulzeit wäre diese Kombination unmöglich gewesen... Freundschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin… doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert.

„Wer von euch Helden hat es für notwendig gehalten, den Weihnachtsbaum in der Großen Halle anzuzünden?"

„Aber Onkel Neville …", begann Albus Severus Potter, stockte dann aber und wurde rot.

„Wir wollten wirklich nichts Böses! Das musst du uns glauben! Wir wollten doch bloß ...", setzte Rose Weasley hinzu.

„Genau, wir wollten nur die Kerzen anzünden!", fügte Scorpius Malfoy hastig an.

„So, die Kerzen, und wer von euch ist auf diese überaus glorreiche Idee gekommen?"

Ein braunhaariger Junge mit gesenktem Kopf trat aus der Gruppe nach vorne und blieb direkt vor Professor Longbottom stehen. Unruhig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und nestelte an seiner grün-silbernen Krawatte.

„Du?", fragte Neville Longbottom und seufzte.

„Entschuldige, Papa", murmelte Alastor Longbottom.

Ende


	17. 17 Dezember

**Frohe Weihnacht**

(artis magica)

Wieder ein Tag, der nicht zu Ende ging, der sich unendlich hinzuziehen schien und der ihm mit seiner übertriebenen Freude einfach viel zu laut und unerträglich war. Wie immer bei solchen Anlässen, hatte er das Bedürfnis sich zurückzuziehen, beinahe vor allen Geräuschen zu fliehen und Ruhe zu suchen. Dann ging er fort, dorthin, wohin sich kein Schlossbewohner an einem solchen Tag verlor. Es war wie eine Flucht und er hielt nicht eher an, als bis er die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Dann tauchte er in die Stille ein und lauschte dem Rascheln der Buchseiten, atmete die staubige Luft und genoss das Alleinsein.

Er lief die Regalreihen ab und griff sich zwei Bände, ging zu einer Nische am Fenster und setzte sich. Er schlug eines der Bücher auf und begann zu lesen. Und es war jedes Mal, als versinke er in eine andere Welt. Wie oft träumte er davon, frei zu sein, gehen zu können, ohne auf den Ruf hören zu müssen, der ihn schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er wohl niemals frei sein würde.

Ein unmerkliches Seufzen. Er hob den Blick und sah durch das Fenster in die heraufziehende Nacht. Es schneite in dichten Flocken und der Schnee legte sich wie eine weiße Decke über das Land, es nahm ihm alles Laute, dämpfte jedes Geräusch, schenkte ihm Frieden und wunderbare Stille. So unwirklich und doch so wahr. Und auch wenn er es vor sich selbst nicht zugeben wollte, gestand er sich doch ein, dass er diesen Anblick liebte, schenkte er ihm für einen Augenblick das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein. Hier gelang es ihm, zumindest für eine gewisse Weile, die Gefahr auszublenden, die dunkel und drohend über ihm hing.

Er stützte die Ellbogen auf und legte das Gesicht in seine Hände.

Ganz leise drang Musik an sein Ohr, Gelächter - Freude.

Weihnachten…

Er wiegte unwillig den Kopf. Was fanden sie nur daran? Was rührte sie bloß an dieser Geschichte? War nicht alles, was wirklich war viel gewichtiger? Er verstand sie nicht, verstand nicht, dass den Menschen dieses Fest so viel Trost und Hoffnung zugleich spendete, es ihnen Kraft schenkte für das, was unweigerlich kommen würde.

Ein trauriger Gedanke trieb durch seinen Geist, Bilder, blass und beinahe schon verschwommen. Das Gefühl, welches ihn mit einem Mal überfiel, war so übermächtig, dass es ihm das Herz zusammenzog und er für einen Moment die Augen schloss. Nur mühevoll drängte er die Erinnerungen zurück.

Vorbei… für immer verloren…

Er wandte den Blick, zog die Kerze näher zu sich heran und widmete sich wieder seiner Lektüre. Nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihm auch, sich vollkommen darauf zu konzentrieren und alles auszublenden, was um ihn her war, als ihn ein mächtiges Poltern auffahren ließ. Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, der nach hinten umkippte. Er war mit wenigen Schritten im Gang und lauschte in die Dunkelheit.

Da, hastige Schritte zwischen den Regalen!

Er wandte sich um und ging ihnen nach, langsam und wissend, dass ihm der Unruhestifter nicht entkommen konnte. Schließlich sah er, was die Ursache des Lärms gewesen war. Ein Stapel Bücher war umgestoßen und lag verstreut auf dem Boden.

Ein Schwenk mit der Hand und sie lagen wieder ordentlich auf dem Tisch, von dem sie gefallen waren.

Im Umwenden sah er einen Umhang, der sich bauschte und hörte ein leises Keuchen, aus dem sehr deutlich leise Verzweiflung sprach, als die Person, die es ausstieß, sich vergeblich mühte, die Tür zu öffnen, um sich dem sicheren Zugriff zu entziehen. Schließlich gab sie es auf, stand mit gesenktem Kopf und wartete, dass das Unwetter über sie hereinbrach.

Seine Schritte kamen immer näher, bis er schließlich direkt vor ihr stand, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und Raubvogelblick. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, in dem er versucht war, eine Strafe auszusprechen, die sich gewaschen hatte, da hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Augen, dessen Ausdruck er so noch nie wahrgenommen hatte.

Irritation, die ihn eine Sekunde lang festhielt und die er nicht schnell genug verstecken konnte.

Er hob den Kopf und sein Blick streifte die Tür.

„Es ist wohl nicht die Zeit, sich hinter Stapeln von Büchern zu verstecken", sagte er und stellte verstimmt fest, dass seine Stimme nicht annähernd so grimmig klang, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Gehen Sie zurück..."

Ein erstaunter Blick, Augen, die sich weiteten, ein angedeutetes Nicken und ein leises Lächeln, das so tröstlich und wunderbar auf ihn wirkte, dann war sie verschwunden.

Einen Augenblick noch sah er ihr nach und atmete den feinen Duft ihres Parfums, dem es mühelos gelang, sich über den muffigen Geruch der alten Bücher zu legen. Dann wandte er sich um und ging zu seinem Platz zurück.

Er beugte sich nieder, um den Stuhl aufzuheben, den er vorhin umgestoßen hatte, und ihn an den Tisch zurückzuschieben. Im Aufrichten hielt er inne. Neben der Kerze, in deren Schein er vor wenigen Minuten noch gelesen hatte, lag ein goldfarbenes Schächtelchen, um das eine dunkelrote Schleife gebunden war.

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen löste er das Band und hob argwöhnisch den Deckel an. Wunderbarer Duft entströmte dem kleinen Behältnis - Ingwerplätzchen. Er senkte die Lider und ließ sich für einen unendlich kostbaren Augenblick in eine andere Zeit entführen.

Er schlug das Seidenpapier auseinander. Eine kleine Karte lag quer über dem goldfarbenen Gebäck. Er nahm sie hoch und las. Dann steckte er sie in die Schachtel zurück, setzte sich nieder und zog das Buch zu sich heran. Doch so sehr er sich auch mühte, seinen Inhalt zu erfassen, so sehr schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Immer wieder schwenkte sein Blick zu der kleinen Schachtel. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schob sich ein Plätzchen in den Mund. Ein wunderbares Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Er vermochte es kaum zu beschreiben, aber es war etwas, das ihn für eine Sekunde alles um sich her vergessen ließ.

Er las zum wiederholten Mal den schwungvollen Schriftzug auf der Karte. Nur zwei Worte, die ein klein wenig mehr Licht in sein Dunkel brachten, die einen Funken Hoffnung in sein Herz trugen.

Versonnen strich er über das Papier, dann steckte er es in sein Gewand. Nur ein Moment des Zögerns, doch schließlich erhob er sich, steckte das unendlich kostbare Geschenk vorsichtig ein, schob die Bücher zurück an ihren Platz und machte sich auf den Weg durch die zugigen Gänge, zurück in die Heiterkeit, vor der er noch Stunden zuvor geflohen war...

- Ende -


	18. 18 Dezember

Disclaimer: Mir nix, auch kein Geld. Alles JKR!

Anmerkung der Autorin:

OK, Snape mag etwas OOC wirken… :D

Doch ich, für mich behaupte mal, dass ein Mann, nur deshalb weil er jahrelang erfolgreich als Spion überlebt hat, der jeder damit verbundenen Situation gewachsen war, nicht unbedingt auch in anderen, für uns belangloseren Dingen, ebenso couragiert reagiert… :D

Macht euch selbst ein Bild davon was ich meine… :D

Ein dickes Dankeschön geht an meine Beta Kira!

**Autoritätsuntergrabung**

_von Auriane_

Er war gut gelaunt.

Darum summte er leise.

Trotz des Fiaskos vor seinen Augen.

Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, dass er summte.

Seine Schüler allerdings schon. Irritiert hob ein blonder Junge aus der ersten Reihe den Kopf und lauschte gebannt, aber unauffällig.

Aus dem Augenwinkel blendete ihn eine Bewegung, die ihm zeigte, dass auch seine Tischnachbarin aufmerksam geworden war.

Nur kurz sahen sich beide mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln an, dann begannen sie die übrigen Mitschüler mit Rippenstößen, aufleuchtenden Federn und Phiolen, vorsichtig darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

Der ein oder andere konnte ein Kichern leider nicht unterdrücken.

Dieses Flüstern und Getuschel bemerkte jedoch schließlich der, in Gedanken versunkene, Potionmaster doch und rügte seine Klasse ohne den Kopf von seiner Korrekturarbeit zu heben.

„Ruhe! Ich will nichts hören! Sie können später, wenn Sie mit Madam Sprout Blumen pflücken, wieder reden…"

Er brach zum Sprechen freilich das Summen ab, doch nachdem wieder Ruhe in die Klasse eingekehrt war, fing er wieder an.

Etwas unmelodisch und mehr im Rhythmus seiner Schreibfeder als dem Liederrhythmus entsprechend, doch man erkannte durchaus was er da summte. Er selber bemerkte es wieder nicht.

Noch mal ein unterdrücktes Kichern das in ein Räuspern umgewandelt wurde, dann herrschte wieder die gewohnte Stille im Kerker.

Abgesehen von Snapes Summen.

Nach einer kleinen Weile wechselte er das Lied. Noch bekannter als der Song zuvor, war es jetzt mit der Beherrschung der Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Zaubertrankklasse des siebten Jahrganges so gut wie vorbei.

Die meisten ließen den Kopf weit sinken, damit ein zufälliger Blick nicht ihr breites Grinsen entlarvte. Nur in der hintersten Reihe war sich eine zierliche Ravenclaw sicher genug, um leise zu gackern.

Sofort erntete sie strafende Blicke ihrer Mitschüler.

Doch es war zu spät.

Der verräterische Ton und die ruckartige Kopfbewegung von allen anderen Schülern, hatten Snape aufmerksam gemacht.

In dem Moment als er die Gesichter der Jugendlichen sah und dabei sein Summen abbrach, wurde ihm klar was hier los war.

_Bei Merlins rothaarigem Arsch!_

Sein gewöhnlich doch recht heller Teint verschleierte die Tatsache, dass der Zaubertrankmeister ziemlich spektakulär erbleichte.

Es war schon wieder passiert!

In letzter Zeit kamen solche Vorfälle etwas zu oft für seinen Geschmack vor.

Wie bei den anderen Vorkommnissen wusste er sofort wer die Schuld an dieser Art der Autoritätsuntergrabung trug.

Hermine!

Jawohl. Seine Frau war es schließlich gewesen, die ihn dazu genötigt hatte, sie zu diesem vorweihnachtlichen Einkaufsbummel zu begleiten.

Ihr Argument, dass sie wenigstens einmal im Jahr in Muggellondon einkaufen wolle und ihn dazu brauche, weil sie ja schlecht die ganzen Taschen hinter sich her schweben lassen könne, hatte ihn weder offiziell noch inoffiziell überzeugt, doch er hatte nachgegeben.

Erstens, weil sie ansonsten tagelang schlechte Laune gehabt hätte, die wiederum er selbst hätte ausbaden müssen.

Der Einkauf hingegen war in (laaangen) fünf Stunden überstanden.

Sie war gut gelaunt, was wiederum ihm selbst zu gute kam.

Die unausweichliche Geschenkekauferei war außerdem auch erledigt.

Slytherinsche Pragmatik eben…

Und zweitens, er würde ihr das freilich nur unter Folter gestehen, sah er ein, dass sie zwar eine Hexe war, jedoch auch Wurzeln in der Muggelwelt hatte.

Wenn sie sich ein oder auch mal zweimal im Jahr an diese Wurzeln erinnerte, wollte er nicht der große Spielverderber sein. Ausnahmsweise…

Auch wenn er ihr diese Gepäckeselnummer etwas übel nahm.

Jetzt hatte er den Salat.

Wäre er nicht so entsetzt gewesen, hätte die Situation durchaus komisch sein können.

Er, der gefürchtete Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts, noch viel mehr gefürchtete stellvertretender Schulleiter eben jener Schule, summte während des Unterrichts seiner Klasse die Weihnachtsmusik aus dem Kaufhaus vor.

Ihm kam für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Gedanke ob die Erforschung eines Zauberspruches gegen Ohrwürmer wohl eine gute Idee sei, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken wieder, um sich seinem aktuellen Problem zu widmen.

Er würde Hermine erwürgen… Nein halt, würde er nicht!

Sie war zweifelsfrei Schuld an diesem Desaster, doch wenn er auf sie losgehen würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich ebenso zweifelsfrei wissen wollen warum.

Und DAS konnte er ihr auf keinen Fall sagen…

Warum hatte er sich noch gleich zum Einkaufen überreden lassen…?

Schließlich war es ihm zutiefst zuwider gewesen!

Die vielen Leute, die üppige, übertriebene Dekoration in den Schaufenstern und Läden, die himmelschreiende Weihnachtsstimmung überall und die Musik!

Vor allem die Musik!

Dass ihn das alles an Albus erinnerte, hatte nichts zu sagen…

Nein überhaupt nicht!

Wenn noch einmal mehr irgendwo „Dreaming of a white Christmas" gespielt worden wäre, hätte er Geiseln genommen!

Er seufzte untypisch ergeben.

Es war so, wie es jetzt eben war.

Die Kinder, die inzwischen natürlich mitbekommen hatten, dass er wusste warum sie gelacht hatten, warteten auf das große Donnerwetter.

Severus Snape beschloss jedoch couragiert, den Vorfall nicht durch besondere Maßnahmen auch noch besonders hervor zu heben.

Er sah wieder auf die Aufsätze vor ihm hinab, um niemanden ansehen zu müssen und zischte:

„Und ab jetzt herrscht hier wirklich Ruhe!"

Diesmal hielten sich wirklich ausnahmslos alle an diesen Befehl.

Auch Severus Snape selbst.

ENDE

Nachtrag:

Dieser Vorfall war natürlich, hinter vorgehaltener Hand, eines der Tagesgespräche auf Hogwarts.

Deshalb bekam auch Professorin Snape (Lehrstuhl für Verwandlung) Wind davon.

Abends fragte sie ihren Mann selbstverständlich nach dem genauen Hergang des Vorfalls.

Zuerst hatte er sich gesträubt…

Doch er hatte immer noch, oder wieder, gute Laune und gab ihrem Drängen schließlich nach und erzählte ihr davon.

Manchmal zieht sie ihn heute noch damit auf…

Er hätte sie doch erwürgen sollen…

ENDE ENDE


	19. 19 Dezember

**Lehrerweihnachtsfeierdrabble**

(Von Satia)

Die neue Lehrerin war eindeutig lebensmüde. Sie hatte sich auf ein verbales Duell mit Snape eingelassen und sie behauptete, dass es gelogen sei, dass er alles wisse. Er hatte auf der Weihnachtsfeier der Lehrer aus unerklärlichen Gründen die Herausforderung angenommen und die Fragestellungen wurden immer abstruser! Sie fragte nach Plätzchenrezepten und Dosenfutter und er hatte auf jede Frage eine Antwort. Doch ihre letzte Frage war unfassbar: „Sie können mir garantiert nicht erklären, warum Männer keine Cellulitis an den Oberschenkeln haben!", spie sie ihm entgegen. Er lehnte sich breit grinsend in seinem Sessel zurück und antwortete: „Doch – weil es Scheisse aussieht."


	20. 20 Dezember

Eine Weihnachtsnacht

von Loki Slytherin

Auf einem kleinen Dorfplatz, in dessen Mitte ein riesiger, bunt geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum stand, waren viele Menschen versammelt. Allesamt in dicke Winterkleidung gepackt, nippten die Erwachsenen an Glühwein und die Kinder an heißem Kakao. Leise klangen Weihnachtsleider durch die nach Gewürzen duftende Luft und viele summten mit. Alte und junge, große und kleine, alle tummelten sich um den Baum und die Lichter der Kerzen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen.

Die vielen Füße hatten den Schnee, der auf den Dächern der Häuser wie Zuckerguss lag, auf dem Platz schon ganz platt getreten. Um den Baum stapelten sich die Geschenke, hübsch in glänzendes Papier gewickelt. Inmitten des Geschenkebergs stand ein besonders großes Paket mit einer mächtigen grünen Schleife, größer als so manches Kind.

Harmonischer Gesang erhob sich in die dunkle Nacht, bis… ja, bis mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag der obere Teil des mächtigen Paketes in die Luft flog und eine Gestalt daraus emporstieg. Eine Gestalt, die über und über mit Fell bedeckt war, mit grünem Fell! Langsam drehte sich das Wesen um und sah in die Menge. Jetzt konnte man sehen, dass nicht nur die grünen Haare besonders waren, nein, es hatte auch leuchtend rote Augen, rote Augen und anstatt einer Nase schlitzförmige Nüstern. Er wusste zu wem diese Augen gehörten. Panik wallte in ihm auf.

Voldemorts Augen! Doch die aufgebrachte Menge brüllte empört: „Der Grinch! Der Grinch!"

Die rotäugige, grünhaarige Gestalt fuchtelte mit einem Stöckchen durch die Luft, aus dessen Spitze grüne Lichtblitze zuckten. Mit hoher, schriller Stimme schrie das Kreatur: „Ich werde euch alle töten! Ihr werdet leiden und sterben!"

Aus der Menschenmenge kämpft er sich nach vorne, sich die strubbeligen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend. „Du wirst niemandem mehr etwas antun, Voldemort!", schrie er und hob seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab.

Doch das grüne Monster lachte nur und deutete auf die erhobene Hand. Er sah hin und erschrak. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab in der Hand! Es war eine rot und weiß gestreifte Zuckerstange mit der er auf den Unhold zielte!

„NEEEEEIIIIIIN!"

Klitschnass geschwitzt saß Harry Potter in seinem Bett. Mit rasendem Herzen und keuchendem Atem versuchte er sich zu orientieren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Ginny neben ihm, die sich, ob ihres deutlich gewölbten Leibes, mühsam zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ja, Schatz, mir geht es gut. Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Es war nur ein Alptraum."

„Du hattest schon seit Jahren keinen mehr … hast du von IHM geträumt?"

„Ja, er war der Grinch!", antwortete Harry immer noch verwirrt.

Zuerst sah auch Ginny verdutzt aus, doch dann lachte sie schallend. „Du solltest James nicht solche Geschichten vorlesen, wenn du Alpträume davon bekommst."

Augenblicklich musste auch Harry grinsen. „Oder ich sollte solche Horrorgeschichten nicht mit Eierpunsch kombinieren …"

„Oder so, mein Schatz, komm her."

Harry legte sich dicht neben seine Frau und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Schlaf gut", murmelte er nach einer Weile und wenige Augenblicke später war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Ende


	21. 21 Dezember

**Wenn ich ein Engel wär**

_(von Kira Gmork) _

"Du hasst Weihnachten doch sowieso, warum kommst du also an Heiligabend nicht wieder zu uns, nachdem du dein Pflichtprogramm auf Hogwarts absolviert hast, und wir entspannen gemeinsam vor dem Kamin, Severus, so wie letztes Jahr?"

Der Tränkemeister sah in die Augen des Freundes und ihm wurde wieder einmal klar, dass er außer Narcissa der einzige Mensch war, der wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy zu einem so bittenden Blick überhaupt im Stande war.

"Ich habe es dir doch schon erklärt, Luc. Ich möchte nicht nochmal in euer Haus einfallen, an einem Tag, den du mit deiner Familie verbringen solltest."

"Das ist Unsinn, und das weißt du auch! Wenn man es genau nimmt, dann gehörst du doch praktisch zur Familie, Severus. Und von einfallen kann wohl kaum die Rede sein, denn du bist der angenehmste Gast, den wir uns überhaupt vorstellen können...und wie du weißt, können wir auf eine ganze Menge Gäste zurückblicken...aber DU bist es, den wir an diesem Tag bei uns haben wollen. Bedeutet dir das überhaupt nichts?"

Severus schüttelte warnend den Kopf, jedoch nicht, weil ihm die Einladung der Malfoys nichts bedeutete, sondern weil er den Freund davon abhalten wollte, ihn weiterhin emotional zu erpressen.

"Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, Lucius, aber...es geht dieses Jahr einfach nicht!"

"Weil du schon eine andere Einladung hast?", forschte der Blonde.

"Nein."

"Warum dann nicht?"

"Lucius...bitte! Akzeptiere meine Antwort!"

"Das werde ich tun...sobald du mir den Grund für deine Absage genannt hast."

"Du bist ein sturer Bock!"

"Ist das der Grund, warum du nicht kommen möchtest...weil ich dich nerve?"

"JA!...nein, entschuldige, Lucius, das ist natürlich nicht der Grund, obwohl du in der Tat eine ziemliche Nervensäge sein kannst!"

Malfoy schnaubte, doch dann senkte er den Blick und murmelte: "Ist in Ordnung. Dann wünsche ich dir frohe Weihnachten, Severus. Sehen wir uns nach den Festtagen?"

Der Tränkemeister sah seinen Freund eine Zeitlang schweigend an, dann seufzte er und sagte: "Also gut, ich erkläre dir, warum ich nicht am Heiligabend zu euch kommen möchte."

Sofort schien Lucius wieder völlig Ohr und Severus konnte sehen, wie der Freund sich innerlich auf die Kritik einstellte, die er glaubte, für sein Verhalten vom Vorjahr um die Ohren geknallt zu bekommen.

Severus senkte die Stimme, und Lucius ahnte nichts Gutes als der Freund nun sprach.

"Als du letztes Jahr gesungen hast...", Severus flüsterte nun beinahe nur noch und machte dann eine lange Pause, offenbar nach den richtigen Worten suchend. Lucius nahm ihm das ab, indem er abermals den Blick senkte und sagte: "Ich weiß...ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Es war...peinlich."

"Ja, das war es", gab Severus ihm recht.

Lucius erinnerte sich an die Begebenheit, die eigentlich aus einem Scherz heraus entstanden war. Narcissa hatte ihren Mann damit aufgezogen, dass er vielleicht seine Geschäftsstatistiken im Schlaf hinunterbeten könne, aber gewiss keine einzige Strophe eines Weihnachts-oder Gute-Nacht-Liedes mehr kennen würde, die sie mit Draco gesungen hatten, als ihr Sohn noch in einem Alter gewesen war, in dem er es liebte, vorgesungen zu bekommen.

Lucius hatte dementiert und Narcissa hatte ihn aufgefordert, es ihr zu beweisen.

Einen Moment lang hatte Lucius so gewirkt, als halte er eine solche Aufforderung für eine tolldreiste Zumutung, doch plötzlich hatte er zu singen begonnen und Severus erinnerte sich selbst jetzt noch an den Text, obwohl inzwischen beinahe ein ganzes Jahr vergangen war.

_Wenn ich ein Engel wär, der Flügel hätt'_

_so wachte ich jede Nacht über deinem Bett,_

_würd decken deine Seele zu, _

_in dieser heilg'en Nacht der Ruh. _

_Wenn ich ein Engel wär, so hell und rein,_

_würd ich dir nehmen Sorgen und jede Pein,_

_würde tragen dich in meinem Arm,_

_und zudecken, deinen Körper warm. _

_Wenn ich ein Engel wär, in dieser Nacht, _

_in der der Herr uns seinen Sohn gebracht,_

_würd ich vor Freude ganz laut singen,_

_und alle Glocken würden dabei klingen._

_Kein Engel bin ich - war es nie,_

_habe gesündigt, Gott allein weiß wie! _

_Vergebung wird mir heut gewährt, _

_und unsere Hoffnung neu genährt. _

_Bin für dich da - so lehn dich an,_

_bin kein Engel, sondern nur ein Mann,_

_der sich dein Vater nennen darf, _

_und der sanft behütet, deinen Schlaf. _

"Es war peinlich", wiederholte Severus bestimmt und sah dem Freund dann lange in die Augen, bevor er sagte: "Es war peinlich, dass ich weinen musste, weil deine Stimme so sanft und schön klang, dass ich die Tränen der Rührung nicht zurückhalten konnte."

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann fragte Lucius verblüfft: "Du hast geweint?"

Severus' Stimme klang knirschend, als er sagte: "Ja...du hast es nicht bemerkt, weil du uns direkt danach sehr eilig und ohne uns noch einmal anzublicken, eine Flasche Wein umständlich aus dem Keller geholt hast...aber Narcissa hat es bemerkt, und sie weiß, wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

"Warum wusste ich davon nichts, Severus? Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte mich...gefreut?"

Nun schnaubte Severus abermals und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "Ich habe gedacht, du lachst mich dafür aus."

Langsam schüttelte Lucius den Kopf: "Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich überlege schon das ganze Jahr, wie ich mich bei dir für meine peinliche Vorstellung entschuldigen soll, und nun, da du sagtest, dass du nicht an Heiligabend bei uns sein möchtest, wurde mir klar, dass ich dich für diese Situation immer noch nicht um Verzeihung gebeten habe. Und das ist der Grund, nicht wahr...du hast Angst, dass ich wieder singen könnte."

"Ja, Lucius, das ist der Grund. Doch ich habe keine Angst davor, weil es unangebracht oder für dich peinlich wäre, sondern weil ich genau weiß, dass es mich erneut zum Weinen veranlassen würde und ich machtlos wäre, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Du hast eine unglaubliche Stimme und einem Mann wie dir sollte verboten werden, etwas über Engel zu singen, denn du bist in diesem Moment der sinnlichste und schönste Engel, den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich halte das nicht nochmal aus, ohne mich vor euch lächerlich zu machen."

"Ich hätte es so gerne gesehen, Severus...dich zu berühren ist nicht leicht...ich kann kaum glauben, dass es mir auf so einfache Art gelungen sein soll."

"Ist es aber, mein Freund."

"Wirst du kommen, wenn ich verspreche, nicht zu singen?"

Severus atmete tief durch, dann nickte er sanft und sagte: "Ich werde gerne zu euch kommen, Lucius...und ich wünsche mir, dass du singst! Ob ich wirklich wieder weinen werde, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen, wenn du es bist!"

Die Augen des Blonden leuchteten und er erwiderte: "Ich bin dazu bereit!", dann fügte er mit bebender Stimme lachend an: "Ich bin plötzlich verdammt nervös!"

Auch Severus lachte, als er erwiderte: "Ich auch, mein Freund, ich auch. Ich fühle mich jetzt bereits wie ein Kind an Heiligabend! Ein Gefühl, das ich lange nicht erleben durfte!" Severus legte Lucius die Hand auf die Schulter und seine Stimme klang dunkel und aufrichtig, als er sagte: "Ich danke dir für deinen Sturkopf, Lucius, der mir ermöglicht, den Heiligabend mit den besten Freunden zu verbringen, die man sich wünschen kann."

ENDE


	22. 22 Dezember

_Disclaimer:_

_Ich gestehe , ich habe gemogelt wie Münchhausen, geplündert wie ein_

_Panzerknacker und zusammengeflickt wie das tapfere Schneiderlein._

_Alles, was aus den Potter-Büchern bekannt ist, gehört JKR, den anderen Teil_

_entnahm ich dem Stück Cyrano de Bergerac von Edmond Rostand._

_Ich nahm mir die Freiheit, alte und neue Leidenschaft zu verbinden. Verzeiht mir bitte diesen kleinen Querschläger!_

---------------------

Die große Halle war hell erleuchtet und festlich geschmückt. Die Stimmen waren zu einem trägen Gemurmel verschmolzen und die leisen Orchesterklänge plätscherten ermunternd dahin. Das Tanzparkett war bereits frei geräumt worden, manches Mädchen ließ sein Kleid in Vorfreude schon schwingen – kurz - der Weihnachtsball lief auf seinen Höhepunkt zu.

Plötzlich flog die schwere Flügeltüre mit einem zu lauten Krachen auf und ein vollkommen missgelaunter, angefressener, gereizter Tränkeprofessor schritt dem Lehrertisch entgegen.

**Auftritt Snape**

(von Lapislazuli)

Ein Schüler der vierten Klasse, wohlgemerkt dem Hause Hufflepuff zugehörig, dessen Name unerheblich ist und wir ihn hier nur kurz als den Pechvogel bezeichnen, kreuzte ahnungslos laufend Snapes Weg, verfehlte den Professor um Millimeter, bremste strauchelnd ab und erstarrte zur Abstrafung bereit wie ein Zinnsoldat.

Gespenstische Stille in der Umgebung.

Snape ließ sich Zeit. Das Vögelchen saß bereits in der Falle. Und das sah ihn jetzt an. Aber wie sah man einen Snape in solcher Situation am besten an, damit es nicht zuviel und nicht zu wenig, nicht zu ängstlich und nicht zu herausfordernd war?

„Sie betrachten meine Nase? Warum?"

„Ich –"

„Was erstaunt Sie daran?"

„Nichts!"

„Ist sie weich wie ein Rüssel, schlenkert wie ein Perpendikel?"

„Nein!"

„Oder sieht 'nem Reiherschnabel gleich? Sind auf der Spitze Pickel?

Läuft eine Fliege darauf herum?"

„Ich sah sie doch gar nicht an, versichre ich Ihnen."

„NICHT? Sagen Sie, weshalb Sie das nicht taten!"

„Ich..."

„Ekelt Sie es davor? Weil zu kränklich die Farbe?"

Er trat einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu.

„Sir!..."

„Die Formen zu bedenklich?"

„Durchaus nicht!"

„Doch les ich in Ihren Mienen, dass Ihnen scheint, sie sei zu groß geraten!"

„Ich...ich finde sie ganz klein, ganz winzig klein."

„WAS? Eine Missgeburt soll ich gar sein? Klein meine Nase? – SIE IST ENORM!

Vernimm, stumpfnäsiger Microcephale*, dass ich voll Stolz mit diesem Vorsprung prahle, denn zu erkennen ist an solcher Form der Mann von Geist, Charakter, Edelsinn, von Kraft und Mut, kurz alles, was ich bin.

Und was DU nicht bist, du und deinesgleichen, du Jammerlappen!!!

Denn dein blöd Gesicht – Moment, du wirst gleich keuchen – ", er zog seinen Zauberstab und zauberte des Jungen Nase in einen Rüssel, „ist so leer von feuriger Ekstase, von edlen Linien, Schwung und Geisteslicht, von Prachtaufwand, mit einem Wort, von Nase, wie jenes, was mein nächster Fluch jetzt berührt."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Hinterteil des flüchtenden Jungen, der schutzsuchend auf seine Hauslehrerin zulief - und siehe da - ein kleines Ringelschwänzchen lugte unter seiner Jacke hervor.

Snape richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und schloss mit kräftiger Stimme:

"Dieses merke sich ein jeder, der mich beehrt mit seines Witzes Proben; dem Spötter aber, der ein Mann sich nennt, zahl ich von vorn und weiter oben, der grunzt darauf als ganzer Eber!"

Er atmete einmal erleichtert auf, drehte sich um und zog spornstreichs von dannen.

Abgang Snape

* Schrumpfkopf


	23. 23 Dezember

**SCHNEE**

von Tamsyn

_(Danke an Gretel fürs Betalesen)_

Die typische freudige Vorweihnachtshektik machte auch vor dem Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum nicht Halt.

Geschenke, Geschenke, Geschenke. Es schien kein anderes Thema mehr zu geben. Severus setzte sich weit weg von seinen Mitschülern, um der Frage zu entgehen, was er denn dieses Jahr verschenkte. Es gab nichts, was er verschenken konnte und es gab niemanden, dem er etwas geben wollte. Niemanden bis auf _sie_.

Er seufzte still. Ihr würde er gern ein Geschenk machen, doch er hatte nicht einen Knut übrig, um ihr etwas zu kaufen. Er stellte sich vor, wie großartig es wäre, wenn er ihr ein schönes Schmuckstück überreichen könnte. Zuerst würde sie ihn ungläubig anstarren und dann würden ihre Augen vor Freude leuchten und er, Severus Snape, hätte dieses Leuchten verursacht; er hätte bewiesen, dass er ihr ein wahrer Freund war. Allein die Vorstellung zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des schmalen Jungen, doch es wurde wieder weggewischt, als er den leeren Geldbeutel in seiner Hosentasche befühlte. Es war ja sinnlos, er würde ihr nichts kaufen können.

Sie würden sich trennen, weil die Winterferien bald anfingen, und sie hätte nichts, was sie an ihn erinnern könnte. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal mit ihr treffen, denn sie fuhr ja nicht nach Hause in seine Nähe, sondern machte einen Winterurlaub. Vielleicht würde sie schreiben?

Ein Jubelschrei, der durch den Raum hallte, ließ Severus zusammenfahren.

„Es schneit! Es schneit!"

Alle stürzten zum Fenster und tatsächlich schwebten unendlich viele dicke weiße Flocken von Himmel herab und bedeckten die Ländereien rund um die Schule mit einer frischen glatten Schneedecke.

Wenig später waren beinahe alle Schüler, zumindest die der unteren Jahrgänge, nach draußen gestürmt und tobten durch den ersten Schnee dieses Winters- sie hatten lange darauf warten müssen.

Severus beeilte sich dem lärmenden Schülerhaufen, der sich in dem flaumigen Weiß balgte, zu entkommen.

Er raffte den fadenscheinigen Umhang, der zu kurz um seine Fußknöchel flatterte, ein bisschen über der Brust zusammen und stapfte hinaus auf die freie Ebene vor dem Schloss.

Von weitem hörte er noch das fröhliche Johlen der anderen Hogwarts- Schüler.

Er sah sie im Geiste vor sich. Mulciber und Crabbe, die einen der schwächlichen jüngeren Schüler festhielten und ihn erbarmungslos mit Schnee einrieben. Die Mädchen, die lachend davonliefen und Schneeengel in die weiche kalte Decke drückten und andere Schüler, die eine Schneeballschlacht machten. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Pettigrew Potter einen Schneeball nach dem anderen reichte und winselnd seine Treffsicherheit bewunderte.

Bei dem Gedanken kräuselten Severus' Lippen sich verächtlich und er eilte weiter bis das Gejohle dumpfer wurde und schließlich ganz verebbte.

Er hatte keine Lust bei den anderen mitzumischen. Sein Mantel war so dünn, dass er im Nu durchweicht wäre, wenn er ein paar Schneebälle abbekam. Und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Potter und Black nur darauf lauerten ihm eine Abreibung zu verpassen.

Er ging alledem lieber aus dem Weg, um den Schnee allein zu genießen.

In dicken Flocken rieselte er auf ihn herab und er fing ihn mit seinen bloßen Händen auf, um zuzusehen, wie er langsam in seiner warmen Handfläche schmolz und winzige Wassertropfen zurückließ.

Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schritten und durchnässte den Saum seines Umhangs. Er spürte, dass seine Socken an den Spitzen nass wurden- seine Schuhe waren nicht dicht.

Doch er wollte noch nicht umkehren und schritt weiter durch das leise Flockengewimmel voran.

Natürlich hatte er schon Schnee gesehen, doch der Schnee zuhause war anders als dieser hier. Es waren meist nur kümmerliche kleine Flocken, gelblich, mit Ruß aus den Schloten vermischt und viel zu schnell schmolz die weiße Pracht zu kümmerlichen braunen Matschhaufen am Straßenrand zusammen.

Doch dieser Schnee hier würde weiß bleiben; ein Schneemann, den man hier baute, würde stehen bleiben, bis der Frühling ihn taute.

Severus würde keinen Schneemann bauen, er war ja kein kleines Kind mehr, aber es war doch schön daran zu denken, dass er stehen bleiben _würde_.

Inmitten einer großen freien Fläche bleib er stehen und streckte die Arme in einer übermütigen Geste aus- dieser Schnee gehörte ihm. Beinahe hätte er gejubelt, doch er fürchtete andere Kinder anzulocken, deren lärmende Anwesenheit seine Freude schmälern würde.

Es gab nur eine Person, die er gerne bei sich gehabt hätte, doch er hatte gesehen wie sie sich kichernd mit einem Pulk anderer Mädchen darin versuchte Schneeflocken mit ihren Zungen aufzufangen.

Ganz kurz hatten sich ihre Blicke getroffen und sie hatte flüchtig gelächelt. Der Gedanke an dieses Lächeln wärmte ihn und gab ihm eine Idee, an deren Umsetzung er sich sofort machte.

Die Flocken fielen jetzt spärlicher und blieben schließlich ganz aus und gaben ihm so das Versprechen, dass sein Vorhaben gelingen würde.

Der Ort, an dem er sich befand, war perfekt dafür geeignet.

Seine Wangen brannten vor Kälte und glühende Nadelspitzen schienen seine Fingerkuppen zu durchbohren, doch er war so vertieft in sein Tun, dass er nicht darauf achtete. Sorgsam schichtete er den Schnee auf, kratzte mit den Fingerspitzen daran herum und glättete behutsam, bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war.

Er erschrak, als er aus seiner Versunkenheit auftauchte und gewahr wurde, dass es schon ziemlich spät sein musste und die anderen Schüler sicher längst in das Schloss zurückgekehrt waren.

Das bedeutete eine saftige Standpauke von Professor Slughorn, doch die Freude über sein Werk schmälerte diese Aussicht keineswegs. Zufrieden trat er zurück, um es zu betrachten.

Morgen hatten die Slytherins und die Gryffindors gemeinsam Unterricht in den Gewächshäusern und würden diesen Weg entlanggehen, mit Blick auf die freien Felder rechts und links von ihnen. Irgendwie würde er es einrichten zum richtigen Zeitpunkt bei _ihr_ zu sein. Er würde sie sanft an der Schulter berühren und sie würde sich zu ihm umdrehen, einen überraschten und fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Wortlos würde er ihr die Richtung weisen, in die sie blicken sollte- und dann würde sie es sehen und vielleicht würden ihre Augen aufleuchten vor Freude. „Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk", würde er möglicherweise noch flüstern, aber sie würde es auch so verstehen.

Sie würde es erkennen, das Muster, das er reliefartig aus dem Schnee herausgearbeitet hatte, wie ein plastisches Gemälde. Einen Löwen und eine Schlange und darunter ein L und ein S. Löwe und Schlange- und sie würde wissen, dass es eigentlich für Lily und Severus stand.

Glucksend vor Behagen bei dem Gedanken an den nächsten Tag und ihre Reaktion lief er zurück ins Schloss, wo er erwartungsgemäß einen wütenden Slughorn und anschließend erboste Mitschüler über sich ergehen lassen musste, die ihm die fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin übel nahmen. Beides ertrug er gleichmütig, sie konnten der Freude, die tief in ihm versteckt war, nichts anhaben.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte er es kaum erwarten bis die Schülergruppe sich nach dem Frühstück endlich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern machte.

Der Schnee lag noch weiß und prächtig auf dem Schulgelände verteilt, nur der Vorhof war von den gestern gefochtenen Schlachten zertrampelt.

Geschickt schlängelte Severus sich zwischen den Schülern hindurch, die es eilig hatten in die warmen Gewächshäuser zu kommen.

Die meisten waren so dick vermummt, dass es ihnen noch nicht einmal auffiel, dass ein Slytherin sich durch die Reihen der Gryffindors mogelte.

Warum musste sie auch in der Mitte dieser Gruppe gehen? Doch er würde sie ohne Probleme noch rechtzeitig erreichen können, um sie auf sein Geschenk hinzuweisen zu.

Ein breiter Rücken ragte plötzlich vor ihm auf und allein der Anblick dieses Rückens reichte aus, um eine Welle des Hasses in Severus aufsteigen zu lassen. Potter, dem der Rücken gehörte, ging mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm her. Er las etwas im Kräuterkundebuch nach- offensichtlich hatte er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht und versuchte das jetzt nachzuholen.

Ein schmaler Spalt klaffte zwischen seinem Schal und dem Kragen seines Mantels, aus dem ein Streifen heller Haut hervorblitzte.

Die Gelegenheit war zu günstig. Mit raschem Blick vergewisserte Severus sich, dass niemand von Potters Leuten in der Nähe war, griff im Weitergehen eine große Handvoll Schnee und plante in Gedanken seine Aktion sorgfältig, bevor er zur Tat schritt. Mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung griff er nach dem Mantelkragen vor sich, zog ihn herab und schaufelte den Schnee in die entstandene Öffnung. Noch bevor Potter erschrocken und wütend aufgebrüllt hatte, war Severus schon ein paar Schülerreihen weiter nach vorn gehuscht, vor Schadenfreude über das ganze Gesicht strahlend.

Dieser Tag war gut zu ihm, das spürte er. In wenigen Augenblicken würde er perfekt werden, wenn er Lily erreicht hatte. Da vorne ging sie, eine Mütze auf dem Haar, das wunderbar glänzend darunter hervorquoll. Sie hatte ihr Buch vor die Brust gepresst und unterhielt sich leise mit einer Freundin. Severus wusste, dass die sich wortlos und mit unverhohlener Verachtung abwenden würde, wenn er sich bemerkbar machte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht sondern war ihm nur recht.

Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten sie von der Stelle, an der er gestern gewesen war und er hob die Hand, um Lily zaghaft auf die Schulter zu tippen, als er sich plötzlich von hinten grob gepackt fühlte.

„Hier steckst du also!", hörte er die heisere Stimme von Sirius Black rufen. „James, ich hab ihn!", schrie er weiter und zu seinem Entsetzen sah Severus Potter mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht näherkommen.

Lily hatte sich zu ihnen umgewandt. „Sev!", rief sie überrascht auf, bevor ihr Blick sich verfinsterte und sie die beiden Jungs anfuhr: "Was soll das?"

„Remus hat gesehen wie diese kleine Kröte James eine volle Ladung Schnee in den Mantel gekippt und sich dann feige davongemacht hat! Dafür werden wir den lieben Schniefelus jetzt büßen lassen!"

Wie zum Beweis drehte Potter sich um und zeigte seinen noch immer klaffenden Kragen, aus dem der Schnee herauströpfelte.

Der finstere Blick, den Lily seinen beiden Peinigern zugedacht hatte, traf jetzt ihn selbst und Severus wünschte inständig, dass er auf das Vergnügen verzichtet hätte. Zwei gute Dinge an einem Tag waren wirklich zu viel verlangt!

Und bevor er auch nur ein erklärendes Wort hatte rausbringen können, hatten Potter und Black ihn an den Füßen und unter den Armen gepackt. Hilflos wie eine Puppe hing Severus zwischen den beiden Kerlen und wurde mit großem Schwung und unter dem Gelächter der anderen Schüler in den Schnee geworfen.

Der Flug dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile, doch es reichte, damit Severus erkennen konnte, wo er landen würde.

Er blieb mit dem Gesicht im Schnee liegen und sein Atem löste die Schneekristalle vor ihm langsam auf; eins nach dem anderen schmolz unter dem warmen Hauch. Vielleicht hatten sie zum Auge der Schlange gehört, vielleicht war es auch eine Kralle des Löwen. Er wusste es nicht und es spielte ja auch keine Rolle mehr, es war zerstört und sie hatte es nicht gesehen.

Er blieb liegen, bis es den anderen zu langweilig wurde, das Häufchen Elend im Schnee anzustarren . Er konnte hören, dass sie sich langsam entfernten, hämisch kichernd.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Sev", sagte Lily leise, denn sie war zu ihm getreten und hatte sich jetzt neben ihn gehockt.

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich schneller gucken kann als du fliegen.", erklärte sie lächelnd.

Da war das freudige Funkeln in grünen Augen, das er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte- und plötzlich fühlte er sich wunderbar beschenkt.

ENDE


	24. 24 Dezember

_Liebe Leser, _

_ein letztes mal für dieses Jahr möchten die Profsnapeler euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen des Kalenders wünschen! Wir hoffen, dass ihr ein wenig Freude hattet und vielleicht sehen wir uns im nächsten Jahr bei einem neuen Adventskalender wieder._

_ Genießt das Weihnachtsfest und lasst es euch gut gehen! _

_Eure Profsnapeler_

_

* * *

_

**Schnee**

(Loki Slytherin)

Flocken rieseln still und leise,

jede auf die ihre Weise,

sinken auf die Erde nieder,

wirbeln auf und fallen wieder.

Leuchten in der Kerze Schein,

die dort wandert ganz allein.

Wird getragen still und sacht

von einem der wird hoch geacht'.

So kämpft sich durch die weiße Pracht,

Harry Potter in der dunklen Nacht.

Bis er endlich stehen bleibt,

und die kalten Hände reibt.

Die Kerze stellt er dann hernieder,

in ihrem Scheine strahlt es wieder,

ein Grab, so weiß wie auch der Schnee,

auf dass man es von der Ferne seh'.

„Frohe Weihnacht, Albus, wünsch ich Dir,

hier ist ein kleines Präsent von mir."

Schon rieseln kleine weiße Flocken.

auf buntgeringelt flausch'ge Socken.

* * *

**Eine Weihnachts-Wichtel-Geschichte**

von Chrissi Chaos

„Ich hasse Weihnachtsfeiern!", knurrte Snape.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Minerva gelassen.

„Und dann musstest du auch noch die blöde Idee mit dem Wichteln bringen..."

„Hmhmmmm..."

„Und ich hab natürlich das Pech, ausgerechnet Sybill zu ziehen – was zum Geier soll ich der verrückten Wachtel den schenken? Eine Flasche Sherry?"

„Severus! Nun reg dich nicht so auf. Denk einfach dran, dass die arme Kollegin, die dich gezogen hat, noch viel schlimmer dran ist."

„KollegIN? Du weißt also, wer es ist?"

„Neiiiiiin..."

„Wen hast du eigentlich gezogen?"

„Hm..."

„Sag es mir, Minerva!"

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so ansehen, Severus – ich werde nicht auspacken."

„Verräterin! Ich hab dir schließlich auch gesagt, wen ich erwischt habe."

„Selber schuld!"

„Du bist eine herzlose Frau!"

„Gut, dass du das endlich gemerkt hast – dann brauch ich mich nicht andauernd verstellen."

„Pffffffffftttttttt!"

„Dieses Pft klang etwas respektlos, mein Lieber!"

„Ach Minerva! Jetzt hilf mir doch! Stell dir mal vor, du wärst Sibyll – was würdest du dir wünschen?"

„Lass mich nachdenken... Ich hab's! Eine Vision – eine, die möglichst echt wirkt... natürlich nichts Schlimmes... du verstehst schon – tragisch, aber nicht wirklich negativ."

„Ich soll eine Vision verwichteln? Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wo ich die hernehmen soll?"

„Hmmmmkugelverzaubernvielleichthmmm....?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Mensch Severus! Stell dich doch nicht so doof!"

„Also ich muss schon sehr bitten!"

„Nimm eine stinknormale Glas-Kugel! Verzaubere sie – so dass Bilder darin erscheinen! Fertig!"

„Ich weiß nicht recht... könnte ich ihr nicht eins von diesen Muggelgeräten für einsame Frauen schenken, du weißt schon - einen Vibr..."

„SEVERUS!"

„Okay, okay! Nicht volljährige Leser – schon klar!"

„Zzzzzzzz!"

„Also gut... eine Glaskugel..."

„Mit einer hübschen Vision!"

„Minervaaaa...?"

„Also wenn du so meinen Namen sagst, ist was faul!"

„Könntest du nicht vielleicht...?"

„Was denn? Eine Glaskugel besorgen?"

„Eine Vision reinzaubern! Ich bin einfach nicht einfühlsam genug, um Sybills Geschmack zu treffen."

„Du bist doch nur zu faul, dir was zu überlegen."

„Mineeeeeervaaaaaaaaaa!"

„Severus! Bei Merlin – übertreib es nicht!"

„Ich bin verzweifelt!"

„So so..."

„Machst du's? Du hättest auch was gut bei mir..."

„Na schööön!"

xxx

Einige Tage später bei der Weihnachtsfeier des Lehrerkollegiums...

„Oh... duuu hast mich also gezogen, Severus", hauchte Sibyll Trelawny, als Snape ihr mit eingefrorenem Ich-hab-in-eine-Zitrone-gebissen-Lächeln sein Wichtelpäckchen überreichte, „ich hatte da schon so eine Ahnung..."

„Aha...", sagte Snape reichlich unbegeistert und sah sich nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten um. Während sie auspackte, würde er sich unauffällig entfernen – so viel stand fest.

„Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh... eine Kristallkugel... wie hast du nur erraten...", Trelawny verstummte, als die Farbe der Kugel sich veränderte und ein Bild sich darin formierte. „Aber das ist ja..."

Von ihrem entrückten Ton dann doch neugierig gemacht, riskierte Snape noch im Davonstehlen einen Blick auf die Kugel... und erstarrte... bevor die Panik ihn packte...

„Ach Severus!", raunte Sibyll und sah ihn verklärt an. „Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du und ich füreinander..."

„Ich muss weg!", japste Snape.

„Aber Severus...?!"

„Punsch! Ich brauche Punsch!", keuchte er verzweifelt.

Bei seiner übereilten Flucht zur Anrichte, auf der die Getränke standen, begegnete er McGonagalls sehr amüsiertem Blick, den er mit einem äußerst anklagenden erwiderte.

Als er mit seinem Becher an den Tisch zurückkehrte, machte er einen großen Bogen um Trelawny, die ihn verzückt anstarrte, und setzte sich neben McGonagall.

„Das war wirklich niederträchtig von dir", zischte er ihr zu und starrte dabei in den Becher. Punsch... er mochte überhaupt keinen Punsch... „Der Typ in der Kugel, der, der die Frau küsst, die erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewissen zauselhaarigen Wahrsagerin hat, sah gestern noch aus wie Gilderoy Grinsmichtot Lockhart und war wie ein schwuler Märchenprinz gewandet – heute dagegen, hat er lange schwarze Haare und trägt Schwarz. Hast du dafür vielleicht irgendeine Erklärung?"

„Solche Kugeln haben oft ein unerklärliches Eigenleben", sagte McGonagall und zuckte die Schultern. Sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, ihre Erheiterung zu verbergen.

Bevor Snape hierauf etwas erwidern konnte, schob sie ihm ein Päckchen hin.

„Mein Wichtelgeschenk für dich, Severus!"

„Duuu also..." Nach einem letzten grantigen Brummen, machte Snape sich daran, das Päckchen zu öffnen. Es kam eine Flasche Whisky zum Vorschein – eine sehr gute Flasche Whiskey...

„Reicht das als Wiedergutmachung?", fragte McGonagall leise.

„Nein!"

„Dreh die Flasche um!"

Snape drehte die Flasche um und entdeckte einen kleinen Zettel, der am Flaschenhals festgebunden war. _„Willst du ihn gleich probieren?"_, stand darauf in McGonagalls prägnanter Handschrift.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Wenn er die Flasche hier öffnete, kämen seine Kollegen womöglich auf die Idee, auch etwas von dem Whisky haben zu wollen. Er warf McGonagall einen schrägen Blick zu, konnte ihren Augen jedoch keine Arglist erkennen – lediglich gespannte Erwartung. Ohne zu wissen, was sie im Schilde führte, nickte er knapp.

McGonagall erhob sich und wartete einen Moment, bis die am Tisch Versammelten ihre Unterhaltungen einstellten und ihr die nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Meine Lieben", begann sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln, „so sehr ich es genossen hätte, diese wundervolle Gelegenheit mit euch zu feiern gebührend auszunutzen – leider bin ich wegen dringender Schulleitungsangelegenheiten unabkömmlich und muss jetzt in mein Büro zurückkehren. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Vergnügen... und übertreibt es nicht, sonst hat Poppy morgen wieder so viel Arbeit mit den vielen Katern."

Unter den verabschiedenden Worten der Anwesenden schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück, blickte noch einmal freundlich in die Runde und machte Anstalten sich zurückzuziehen.

„Ach ja – fast hätte ich es vergessen – Severus, leider muss ich auch dir den Spaß an dieser Feier verderben", sagte sie, sich noch einmal umdrehend, und sah zuerst ihn und danach Trelawny entschuldigend an. „Ich brauche dringend deinen fachlichen Rat bei diesen... du weißt schon... Schulleitungsangelegenheiten."

Snape, der sie bis dahin stirnrunzelnd beobachtet hatte und beim besten Willen noch keinen Bezug zu sich und seinem Whisky herstellen konnte, erhob sich – entgegen seinem Drang, so schnell wie möglich hier raus zu kommen – gemächlich und würdevoll.

„Selbstverständlich verzichte ich gerne auf mein Amüsement, wenn ich die Schulleiterin unterstützen kann", sagte er und warf Trelawny einen Die-Pflicht-ruft-ich-muss-weg-aber-tu-dir-keinen-Zwang-an-ein-anderes-Opfer-zu-finden-Blick zu, bevor er, das kostbare Wichtelgeschenk unter dem Arm, McGonagall hinterher rauschte, die schon dem Ausgang zustrebte.

xxx

„Na, Severus? Wie fandest du unsere diesjährige Weihnachtsfeier?", fragte McGonagall mit einem Lächeln, das fast so warm wirkte, wie die Farbe des Whiskys im Schein des Kaminfeuers, als sie miteinander anstießen.

„Einfach traumhaft, Minerva!", versicherte Snape und lehnte sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen in der Badewanne...

_Stimme aus dem Off: „CHRISSI!" _

Oh nein – jetzt hätte ich es fast vergessen - die minderjährigen Leser! Sorry! *g*

Im Sessel natürlich! Oder auf dem Sofa...? Okay - er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück!

Und wer weiß - vielleicht sitzen sie dort noch immer zusammen und trinken Whisky...

E N D E

* * *

Disclaimer: Ich habe mir die handelnden Personen von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen und verdiene daran nichts.

Für das Drabble kann J.K.R. nichts, das ist von mir.

**Geschmackssache**

(von Irm63)

„Albus!" fauchte Minerva empört. Sie war beim Betreten der großen Halle abrupt stehen geblieben und hatte den Schulleiter am Arm gepackt.

„Das hätte ich dem Jungen gar nicht zugetraut", murmelte Dumbledore begeistert, während sein Blick durch den Saal schweifte.

„Ich hätte es mir denken sollen", knirschte sie, sie konnte das hämische Grinsen ihres Kollegen förmlich hinter ihrem Rücken spüren.

Hatte sie sich einen Moment zuvor noch darüber gefreut, dass Snape aufgrund einer verlorenen Quidditchwette für den diesjährigen Festschmuck zu sorgen hatte, dämmerte ihr nun, dass der Slytherin sie elegant ausgetrickst hatte.

Die große Halle erstrahlte festlich in Silber und Smaragdgrün.

* * *

Wie würde das denn aussehen

von Loki Slytherin

Ganz Hogwarts hielt den Atem an, ja, selbst das altehrwürdigen Gemäuer schien durch die kalten Fensteraugen gebannt auf das Geschehen zu starren.

Einem schwarzen Rachenegel gleich stand Professor Snape, Leiter der magischen Schule auf Hogwarts, da und die Reste des Schneeballs, der ihn direkt ins Gesicht getroffen hatte, schmolzen langsam auf seiner Gesichtshaut.

Fassungslos blickten die Schüler, die alle inmitten der Schneeballschlacht zu Säulen erstarrt waren, auf den Schulleiter und erwarteten die unweigerlich bevorstehende Explosion.

Severus Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Schon als der Vorschlag im Lehrerkollegium gemacht wurde, wusste er, es war eine Schnapsidee. Ein Winterausflug, an dem alle Schüler und Lehrer teilnehmen, am Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien … da konnte nur etwas schief laufen.

Als die Gören dann auch noch anfingen, mit Schneebällen zu werfen, wartete er nur darauf, dass etwas passierte. Als hätten seine Gedanken das Unglück heraufbeschworen, traf ihn eines der eisigen Geschosse direkt ins Gesicht.

„Freut euch noch schnell, lange wird sich der Übeltäter nicht an seiner Heldentat laben können", sprach er mit lauter und schneidender Stimme.

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, ließ er den Rest des Geschosses vor sich schweben. Ein kurzer ‚zurück-zum-Absender' würde ihm den Schuldigen zeigen. Da bemerkte er den lauernden Ausdruck im Gesicht der Carrows, die beiden würden sich mit Freude an die Bestrafung des Übeltäters machen. Snapes Blick streifte die Gesichter der Schüler, bis ihm ein besonders erschreckt blickendes Paar Augen auffiel. Er hätte es sich denken können, Miss Weasley, wer auch sonst hätte solch einen Anschlag durchgeführt.

Kurzerhand änderte Snape seinen Plan und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Der Schnellballrest raste los, direkt auf Ginny Weasley zu. Die junge Hexe wurde immer blasser und schluckte hektisch. Doch der weiße Ball sauste an ihr vorbei und klatschte gegen einen Baum.

Ratlos sahen die Carrows zu Snape, der sie zu sich winkte.

„Ihr beide werdet herausfinden, wie der Baum einen Schneeball werfen konnte! Ich will wissen, wer es war! Doch ihr werdet es unauffällig tun, keine Schüler befragen. Die Bande muss nicht wissen, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wie sie es angestellt haben."

Die Geschwister nickten und schlenderten zu dem Baum um ihn und den Schneeballrest zu untersuchen. Snape unterdessen stapfte mit sauertöpfischer Miene zum Schloss. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Neville Longbottom der jungen Weasley anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte. Diese beiden Quertreiber, schon seit Anfang des Jahres musste er ihre Spuren verschleiern und ihre Streiche hinnehmen, alles um die zwei und ihre kleine Gruppe vor den Carrows zu schützen. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Zumal … wie würde das denn aussehen? Ein lachender Severus Snape …

Ende


End file.
